


Far Cry Short Fics

by doodnoice



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Begging, Budding Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, Coercion, Coming In Pants, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Denial of Feelings, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Deputy - Freeform, Female Reader, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Gender-Neutral Deputy - Freeform, Gender-neutral Reader, Grinding, Hair Pulling, Hostage Situations, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, M/M, Male Deputy - Freeform, Memes, Orgasm Control, Other, PTSD, Penetration, Possessive Behavior, Power Play, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Priest Kink, Psychological Torture, Reader-Insert, Requests from Tumblr that I now have to post here because of the horny police, Sexual Content, Size Kink, Teasing, Torture, Violence, Voyeurism, Yandere, male reader - Freeform, reader - Freeform, sick/comfort, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 29,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodnoice/pseuds/doodnoice
Summary: This is a collection of short fics and requests for Far Cry 5 from my tumblr. Mostly smut.





	1. It's a Meme Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me at [tumblr as doodwrites](doodwrites.tumblr.com/) for updates/requests, or if you want to support my work you can buy me a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/doodnoice). Thanks for reading!

_[**REQUEST: "** Rook finding the way to change those anxious Jacob video broadcasts with the vine of the guy going 'in all levels except physical I'm a wolf *tiny bark*' in repeat. The You're being hunted sign appears right away.](https://doodwrites.tumblr.com/post/178918093379/rook-finding-the-way-to-change-those-anxious-jacob)"_

[[VIDEO FOR CONTEXT]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LtH7l-dhHZQ)

\--

It was supposed to be a funny joke. With everything going to shit and people dying left and right, you figured what would be the harm in partaking in a meme from a long dead platform.

Besides, it’s not like Jacob would even get that the video is about him considering he’s about 40 years too old to even know what a vine is, let alone understand the hilarity of it. It’d probably take you until doomsday to explain it to him - if he ever stopped trying to kill and/or mind control you long enough for you to talk, but that’s besides the point. 

You thought it would be funny and figured some of the folks in Hope County could use a laugh, even if they didn’t outright get it. Luckily, you had the video saved onto your phone, and with some help from your good friend Larry Parker, you were able to rig Jacob’s intimidating broadcasts with your downloaded vine instead.

Standing between Sharky and Jess, you watch as Jacob’s usual “cull the weak” spiel turns to static and from there watch as a teenager pops on the screen and proclaims proudly, “In all levels except physical, I am a wolf.” They then proceed to stand by the ocean and let out the tiniest, least intimidating bark before the video repeats itself in a continuous loop.

You, Sharky, and even Jess burst out laughing. Sharky ends up on the floor clutching his stomach while Jess struggles to maintain her usual aloofness by covering her mouth and looking away, shoulders shaking. You’re howling, practically gasping for air until your radio sounds and Jacob’s voice cuts through your and your companions’ joy.

“I see you think you’re pretty funny, Deputy.” He says, tone almost comically flat, “Let’s see how funny your little prank will be after a few weeks in your cage.” He pauses and let’s out a tired sigh, “I’ll be waiting.” And then, Jacob’s transmission crackles into static.

Sharky and Jess look at you as you let out a loud groan and begin frantically gearing up to make a mad dash to another region. “I swear on my mama, that man don’t have a _single_ funny bone in his body.” Sharky says leading the charge outside of the abandoned house you had been watching the broadcast in, his shotgun at the ready.

You manage to get into the passenger seat and buckle up before you feel a bliss arrow pierce your upper arm. You look from the arrow to a worried Sharky who’s just now starting the car, and lean your head back with a dazed smile, “Worth it.”


	2. Yandere!John: "How is my love so terrible?"

[ _**REQUEST:** "for the prompt asks: how about John Seed with "How is my love so terrible?” _ ](https://doodwrites.tumblr.com/post/179744587556/for-the-prompt-asks-how-about-john-seed-with-how)

**Word Count** : _~1k_

 **Warnings** : _Torture, Real fucked up times pals_

-

John seed is a man of refined tastes. Even as the baptist of his brother’s movement, he believes in enjoying the finer things in life wherever and whenever he can. Coming from an abusive, rich adoptive family, materialistic ideals were all he could cling to. Money solved most of his problems, and the rest he fixed with his wit or his charm. There wasn’t much John Seed wanted that he couldn’t have - then he met you.

You, the tenacious sinner and Junior Deputy of Hope County that plagued his mind like an ever present headache. Since Joseph expressed his interest in inviting you into the family - going so far as to even threaten to deny John his place past Eden’s Gate if he were to fail in his endeavor to turn you - all John could think about was you.

You with your vicious determination and blunt, actionable personality. You with your sense of justice and immovable morals. Just you, you, _you_. Where duty turned to obsession turned to lust turned to love, John would never know, but he was in too deep to care.

And so the youngest Seed brother set out to do his brother’s bidding, doing everything in his power to find ways to manipulate you into accepting your fate and in turn accept him. Capturing you was easy. Your determination to save your friend had driven you to recklessness, and from there, it was as simple as tying you up and locking you in a solitary room deep in his bunker.

The difficult part was getting you to admit defeat. Three days into the normal tortures, and you still refused to break. Starvation, dehydration, routine beatings - nothing would shift your stance. Days turned to weeks, and even John couldn’t help but be begrudgingly impressed.

Despite the pain of your injuries, you still rejected your place in their family. It was obvious to John now why you were considered their most powerful opposition - you were tough - mentally and physically, but even the strongest wills can be broken. All you need is the right push.

“Pay attention,” John snaps his fingers in front of your face before grasping your chin and tilting it up so that you can properly look him in the eyes, “It’s just one word, Deputy. One. Little. Word.”

You blink tiredly at him with the one eye that hadn’t been bruised shut and force yourself to grin. “Would two suffice?”

John grits his teeth, annoyed, but used to your retorts by now. “Just say ‘yes’, Deputy, and all of this will be over.”

You laugh quietly, though the sound is dry and rough, your throat raw from screaming. “Fuck you, John.”

Dropping your chin, John sighs and turns his back to you in order to grab one of the many instruments he uses to pull acceptance from particularly difficult souls. Several of his tools are already bloodied, but he has yet to use his favorite. John grabs the ice pick and faces you once again. “I don’t like hurting you, Deputy. In fact, I think I hate it.” Despite his words, he smiles serenely.

Your breath catches as he approaches. You grit your teeth, readying yourself. John lifts his arm up high and stabs down, the pick digging between taut muscle - ripping and lodging deep. You scream, shaking in his hold, your body breaking out in a cool sweat. You taste blood in your mouth as the searing ache turns to throbbing around the metal in your thigh. Your vision is blurry when John once more lifts your chin.

“You know, I do love you, Rook.” John murmurs, thumb brushing over the clammy skin of your bruised cheek. “More than you think - more than you’ll ever know.”

Anger floods past the pain, making you shake his hand from your face as you snarl, “You sure got a fucking funny way of showing it!”

John smiles and shakes his head the tiniest bit. He tugs the pick in your thigh shooting pins of sharp agony through you, rendering you mute for a few moments. “Love comes in many forms, Deputy. Mine just so happens to be able to save your soul.”

John leans forward slowly, gently, and captures your lips with his. It’s soft, his mustache and beard rasping against your skin as you meet him and _melt_. You can’t help yourself - you kiss him back, desperate for human contact that isn’t edged by pain. Where you’re forceful, John is delicate, nipping and sucking on your bottom lip with a tenderness you would never have associated with him.

When he pulls away, you’re both left panting, eyes half-lidded and dark. John kisses the tip of your nose. “I know you love me, too, Deputy. I can see it in your eyes.”

You’re brought back to reality, no longer lulled into a false sense of security. The realization turns to a bitter laugh and mockery. “You either need glasses or your definition of ‘love’ is so screwed that you can’t tell the difference between it and hate.”

Instead of rising to the bait, John runs a hand through your hair, smoothing it back, away from your face before he cups your cheeks in his rough, tattooed hands. “How is my love so terrible? How is my love your hate when my love _saves_ \- it forgives, it repents.” John tilts his head, waiting for your response when he knows there won’t be any. You’re tired, he can see it in your face - in the way you look down to escape his gaze. 

John cradles your head to his chest before reaching down and gripping the handle of the ice pick. You choke, “John, don’t-” and scream.

“I love you.” John sighs, muffling your anguished cries against his scarred chest. “And, because I love you, I will save you from yourself.”

You can barely keep your one good eye open, exhaustion coaxing you to darkness as tears streak down your bloodied and bruised face. John smiles, lovingly - _deceivingly_ , “Just say ‘yes’, Deputy.” He hovers the ice pick over where he had just stabbed you, the wound still steadily bleeding. “Just say ‘yes’.”


	3. Yandere!Joseph: "Can't you see I'm only trying to protect you?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit Language, Implied Scarification

_[**REQUEST** : "Can't you see I'm only trying to protect you? Joseph seed](https://doodwrites.tumblr.com/post/178435460886/cant-you-see-im-only-trying-to-protect-you)"_

**Word Count** : _~800_

 **Warnings** : _Explicit Language (Dep’s got a potty mouth), yandere!Joseph, implied scarification_

-

You and Joseph are the only ones present in his church, and it’s dark outside; the cool Montana wind blows through the cracks in the building, the sound like the low whistling of ghosts. There’s a faint smell of burning wood and bliss blossoms mixed in with the natural warmth of being locked in here with Joseph; it’s stifling. Everything feels unnatural and unreal, and you’re absolutely terrified.

There’s a distinct feeling of wrongness in the air, like this isn’t what was supposed to happen, but you’re here now, and it’s too late to change the present. Joseph captured you and no one can possibly know where you’re at, because he had you dragged you here in the dead of night and stripped you of your equipment.

You’re defenseless and at his mercy, but what’s even scarier is that you’re not even really sure what he wants, because all he’s done since you’ve been tossed at his feet is stare down at you with a hard to read gaze.

It feels like hours have passed before Joseph kneels to face you at eye level. You look at him with the meanest glare you can muster - brows furrowed and mouth quirked in abject disgust.

“My child-”

You spit in Joseph’s face, but he doesn’t even flinch, he just keeps looking at you, almost gently - _understanding_ \- and wipes away your saliva with his thumb. “My child,” Joseph tries again, pausing to assess you, but you remain just as indignant as you had before, “I know that this must be difficult for you; overcoming sin is not easy, but I can help ease your pains.”

With a scoff you roll your eyes, “The only ‘pains’ I have are you and your damn siblings enslaving and torturing innocent people.” Regarding Joseph, you tilt your head and shrug, “So, yeah, I guess you could ‘ease my pains’ by stopping the shit you’re doing and turning yourself into the nearest jail.”

Joseph shakes his head, “Your pride is blinding you, Deputy.” He attempts to take your face in his hands, but you shake him off violently.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” you growl, “You’re a murderer!”

“And what are you?” The question has you pausing to look at Joseph. His face is tight, eyes darkened as he looks you over with barely contained ire. His mask of calm holiness is cracking, but the intensity of his expression almost has you wishing he would go back to hiding his emotions.

Taking your momentary silence as a cue to continue Joseph grasps your shoulders, hold bruising, but you refuse to back down even as his too blue eyes search yours. “Can’t you see I’m only trying to protect you?” He whispers - begs that you only listen, _why won’t you listen?_

You try to turn away from him with a sneer, but he catches your chin easily and drags your gaze back to his own. Growling, you try to shake him off, but Joseph refuses to budge. When it’s clear you won’t be able to ignore him, you decide to face him instead. 

“You’re so full of shit!” the words slip out before you can gather your common sense. “You’re not trying to protect me, you’re trying to silence me, because you know what you’re doing is wrong!” You’re at a very clear disadvantage, and angering the man currently in control of your fate isn’t the smartest move, but damn it why can’t he hear how crazy he sounds?

Your words seem to echo in the silence of the church, miring you and Joseph further in the weight of your disagreement. You stare each other down, tense and unwavering, and then Joseph pulls you forward in a move you don’t anticipate and just barely presses his lips to yours.

The kiss is so soft that when he pulls away to rest his forehead against your own, you’re left wondering if he even kissed you at all.

“All I ask is that you allow me to usher you through Eden’s Gate,” Joseph says, voice barely above a whisper, “You are my blessing and curse; my savior whose very nature is to destroy what I love and what I have worked so hard to build.”

You struggle in Joseph’s hold, but he’s too strong. Still, you persist, shaking your head in an attempt to dislodge yourself, “Let go-” but the moment the words leave your lips, Joseph pushes you roughly, forcing you to fall backwards and hit the ground hard enough that your teeth click.

You feel him crawl over you, and open your eyes just in time to see him pull out a knife and press it against the front of your shirt, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

Joseph’s face is blank, but his eyes are stormy and clouded over - almost possessed, “I will save you, Deputy. Even if I have to drag you through Eden’s Gate myself, we will fulfill God’s prophecy as intended.” He leans forward until he’s all you can see, “I will make you understand - you belong to me.”


	4. Yandere!Jacob: "I prefer you to be mine. All mine."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Suggestive Content, Kidnapping, Hostage Situation

_[**REQUEST:** "hewwo!! :~3 “I prefer you to be mine, all mine.” w/ jacob seed x f!deputy/reader blease! anyway love your writing legend! <33](https://doodwrites.tumblr.com/post/178152335351/hewwo-3-i-prefer-you-to-be-mine-all-mine)"_

Jacob watches you with something in his gaze you can’t quite read, though his aloof appearance isn’t exactly new. The eldest Seed is usually icy and calculative, but lately, you’ve noticed a change in him, and you can’t help but feel like all of this could have been avoided if you just didn’t make the mistakes you did a while back.

You had assassinated Eli Palmer, gracious leader of the Whitetail Militia, and close friend at approximately noon three weeks ago. With one precise gunshot, Eli was gone, and it was all your fault. What happened afterwards was practically a blur. Wheaty had tried to blow your brains out, but Tammy stopped him, though you were under no false pretenses it was because she wanted you alive. Jacob had been the threat Eli believed you could eradicate, and Tammy had been clinging on to that same hope in desperation.

Like Eli, she was wrong.

When you stepped out of the Militia’s hideout, you had expected a single bullet between the eyes and not much else. It would have been fitting, all things considered. After all, Jacob and his kin operated on functionality and there was no longer any reason he needed you alive. You were dead weight. Another weak soul to be culled. And yet… when you fought his men, you wouldn’t stay down.

Fighting was in your blood now. It was practically all you had left besides Dutch, and who knows what the old man would think of you once he found out that you killed Eli under Jacob’s orders. It was easy, too, to just let the rage simmer so hot you barely had to think. _Aim, shoot, aim, shoot._ It was so monotonous, you didn’t even feel it when Jacob’s men would shoot back. It was only until you climbed that ridge to finally, _finally_ kill Jacob that everything came to a hilt.

After Jacob’s lengthy monologue, you snapped and disarmed him without even needing to use your gun. It had happened so quickly, too, that once it was over and you were straddling him with your hands clasped around his wrists, you weren’t even sure it was real.

Time seemed to stop for a time as you and Jacob just stared one another down. He was the first to break the silence, teeth bared as if he wanted to spit at you, “What are you waiting for, Dep? Do what you were always meant to do.” _Cull the herd._ It was unspoken, but you could feel the phrase tingling in the back of your head like mites. 

You refused. You stood up from Jacob, ignoring the way his blue eyes followed you as you turned your back to him without a word. It shouldn’t have surprised you when Jacob immediately grabbed you, then, and wrapped his arms around your neck, robbing you of your breath until everything went dark.

You realize now, as you sit as a prisoner in an isolated room in one of Jacob’s compounds, that turning your back on him had been only your second mistake that day. Your first, of course, had been that you let him live.

After your show of what Jacob had initially called “weakness”, he’s kept you hidden from the rest of the world. Subsisting on meager meals of various unseasoned, cooked meats, hard bread, and water. He doesn’t starve you like he used to, he doesn’t even “train” you. All he does is watch you or otherwise pick your brain like he actually cares what chaotic thoughts are rumbling through you.

Today is no different. You’re sitting with your back against a wall in what you suppose you can dub as “your room” while Jacob sits a respectful distance in a chair opposite to you. Your room is, in a kind word, minimalistic. There’s a bed, a table, two chairs, a full, but plain bathroom, a single barred window, and a door. Jacob is the only person you’ve seen since you made the mistake of sparing his life, and the lack of human contact is beginning to get to you.

You can tell this by the way you’re starting to notice the small things about the eldest Seed, like how huge he is compared to you, or how his eyes are such a _nice_ shade of light blue you sometimes forget that when you’re staring at him he’s staring back. You’ve even started to notice how the rashes on his arms have begun to lighten up, and even worse, started to feel something other than apathy that he’s probably under less pain than before.

But even worse than that, you’ve started having compromising thoughts about Jacob Seed - daydreams and dreams alike that have left you gasping and flustered in a cold sweat -, and you think he’s starting to notice.

“So, Deputy,” Jacob says, stretching his arms out to motion around before settling both of his hands on his knees as he leans towards you, “What do you think of your new home?”

You tilt your head, unsure if he’s being serious. Normally, when Jacob talks, it’s _at_ you. He has never really asked you a question to which there wasn’t a rhetorical answer. However, the opportunity for entertainment, a break in the quiet of your mind, is a welcome one despite it being with your captor. “Uh,” you start and then clear your throat of the hoarseness of disuse, “It’s not the worst place you could’ve put me, I guess, but the lack of freedom kind of puts a damper on being able to call it ‘home’, don’t you think?”

Again, Jacob does something you’re unused to; he smiles, and it’s all at once unsettling and _attractive_. You must really be losing it.

“A home is what you make it, kitten,” Jacob mocks, and as much as you try to fight it, those damned dirty thoughts flash through your mind, sending a shiver you can’t suppress down your spine. The corner of Jacob’s lip twitches, and suddenly he’s leaning forward with his forearms on his thighs and looking at you. “Something the matter, _kitten_?” Jacob says, and the amusement in his tone is very, very evident.

You refuse to meet his gaze and instead stare up at the ceiling, mimicking disinterest, though you know it’s useless. He knows. “What do you want, Jacob?” You whisper, equal parts mortified and just… tired. You’re at your lowest point, right here, and there’s no use in fighting it. If Jacob is going to make fun of you for finding him hot, well, he can do it without you having to look at him.

You hear him get up and approach you, and close your eyes before he can enter your vision. Still, you can feel him staring down at you, and it’s so uncomfortable you almost want to peek to see if he’s actually standing there or if it’s all in your mind, but before your paranoia can make you act, a pair of big, rough hands grasp you around your biceps and heft you up.

Jacob pins you against the wall before you can make sense of what’s happening. On impact, your eyes snap open and suddenly all you can see is him. When your eyes meet, he gives you this sort of mischievous grin that nearly has you groaning and- _oh, this is so not good for your mental health_.

You don’t realize your mouth is hanging open until one of Jacob’s hands snakes up between your bodies and runs a thumb across your bottom lip, “I thought you’d learned what happens if you turn away from me, sweetheart.” Jacob’s gaze wanders over your face, as if cataloging your reactions. “Though, if I’m being honest, I can’t say I’m too disappointed, right now - especially if you keep looking at me like that.”

Heat warms your cheeks and your heart beats rapidly in your chest. _Holy shit, is this really happening?_ With your brain blanking out, all you manage to reply with is a meek, “J-Jacob?” And as if you weigh nothing, he grabs you by your hips and wraps your legs around his waist. With a surprised yelp, you grab the shoulders of his t-shirt, and freeze when he presses his lips against yours.

Undeterred by your inaction, Jacob groans against your mouth, and presses against you until you can feel every inch of him on your skin and through your clothes. The feel of another person, of him, after so long without any contact has you moaning into his mouth and reciprocating just as he deepens the kiss.

It’s intense, but too short-lived, and you whine when he pulls away despite you both panting for air. You lick your lips, and feel the beginning inklings of shame creep up on you, “Why?” you ask, trying to make sense of this, of why he’s kept you instead of just killing you like he should have.

Jacob regards you with a lazy smirk, “You think all of this is just a coincidence, kitten?” he says, “You think you spared me for no reason?” Jacob searches your eyes before leaning in and giving you a chaste kiss, “You and me, we’re the same. We’re meant to be together, I see it, now.

“It was never you and Joseph - he had it all wrong. _We’re_ supposed to save humanity: we’re the strongest, the most elite. Can’t you see it?” Jacob presses a kiss along the corner of your jaw, and suddenly you feel sick. “I’ve always watched you, but I never thought I would have the chance to have this - have _you_.”

“Wait, what do you mean?” You start, frantic. Jacob ignores you, and keeps trailing kisses down your throat, lingering in some places to bite marks into your skin that have you aching shamefully, despite your situation. You push against Jacob and succeed in getting him to stop, “You can’t just keep me here, Jacob. I-I have to go outside, you can’t just-”

“That’s where you’re wrong, kitten,” Jacob muses, placing another sharp nip beneath your jaw, “If I let you go outside, you’ll be around other people, and I prefer you to be mine,” he licks the mark he’s made on your neck before leaning back to smile at you, “All mine.”

“Jacob, you can’t-” you’re cut off by another bruising kiss, and god, you know it’s wrong, because you should be too scared to react to him, but you want him to keep touching you - _you want him_. Jacob chuckles between your kisses, and you realize then that it’s over. 

“You’re mine, sweetheart,” He says as he begins moving you both over to your bed, “And it’s time we prove it once and for all.”


	5. Jacob/Deputy: Memory Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Psychological Torture, Brain-Washing, AU

[[Original Post]](https://doodwrites.tumblr.com/post/176257972491/jacob-seeddeputy-memory-loss-pretty-much-just)

You don’t know how long it has been since Jacob captured you and decided to keep you prisoner in his compound, but it has been long enough for you to almost forget who you are past the titles given to you. You’re the Junior Deputy of Hope County. The Rookie. The supposed Lamb come to wreck havoc and devastation as humanity’s clock ticks ever closer to the end.

Your real name is lost to you - it has been for some time, now, but that’s perhaps the least of your worries. Ever slowly, you feel yourself losing more and more of who you really were before coming to Hope County. Bigger than just a name or a job description, you feel like the longer you spend in this cage or those demented hallucinations he drags you into, the less you can recall.

Most days you’re lucky enough to spend a few moments in the real world to remember you even have a life outside of rusted metal and red rooms. Jacob keeps you lucid just long enough to desperately stuff your face with whatever meaty, indistinguishable slop he tosses in a bowl at your feet - long enough to register the horror in Pratt’s face as he helplessly watches you transform into whatever mindless monster Jacob wants you to be.

And, as awful as it is to wake aching of hunger and thirst, it’s these small moments of clarity, between the empty, blinding rage, that you cling to the most.

You can hear Jacob talking as you come to, and as usual, you ignore him in favor of the food bowl near your face. You’ve long since stopped caring about how you wake in these cages; where before you were disturbed by the thought of having slept face first in the dirt, you now find yourself much more focused on other things - like eating.

You don’t know next when Jacob will lull you back into your destructive stupor, so you dig into the food the moment you get your hands on it, uncaring of etiquette or pride.

“Looks like someone’s hungry,” Jacob says from where he sits only feet away from your cage. He sounds teasing, and you surmise he must be in a particularly happy mood considering usually he starts these sessions off attempting to scare or intimidate you into behaving. Jacob laughs, the sound quiet, “Are you even breathing, Deputy? Slow down, you might choke.”

You like to think it’s the fact you’re coming back to your senses that has you steadying yourself on your last few bites of meat, but you’re not a fool. At even his most innocuous command, you feel a tugging ache in your stomach and temples encouraging you to listen.

“That’s it,” Jacob approaches you just as you toss the bowl down and scurry backwards until your back hits the bars behind you. You see Jacob reach into his pocket and feel your muscles tense. You look around and try to commit this world to memory, to remember you in this very moment.

You’re the Junior Deputy of Hope County. You’re supposed to be saving people from Jacob Seed and his siblings. You and your friends were captured. The friends you’ve made are trying to fight back. You can’t remember all of their names, but you remember Pratt and Hudson and the Sheriff. They called you Rookie. Rook. But you can’t remember your name. _Why can’t you remember your name-_

You hear Jacob humming that fucking song and snarl at him, shutting your eyes closed as you claw at your ears, fighting against the pulsing red clouding your vision.

There’s a metallic jingle and you hear the crunching of dirt beneath boots coming closer and closer. You need to fight back.

You stand, but Jacob’s right there to grab you by your throat and wrists, apparently having anticipated you trying to attack him. Had you truly become so predictable? Had you done this before?

Jacob ‘tsks’ and slams you back, your reddened vision blurring at the impact. You feel the usual dull rage begin to subside, replacing itself with ravenous hunger and thirst since you’re still suffering from the sharp pangs of starvation. Jacob’s face comes clearly to you when the throbbing red fades, and he’s looking at you as stern as ever with those haunting, ice-blue eyes framed by dark circles and age-lines.

“It was a good try, Rook,” Jacob ‘smiles’, though it’s all harsh edges like he has to consciously put effort into making his lips quirk like that. His fingers flex on the sides of your neck, “You know you can’t hurt me.”

As if to emphasize his point, Jacob drops your wrists to drag the backside of his index down your gritty cheek. You want to spit and scream at him, you want to tear into his face with your nails and teeth and watch him bleed into the dusky Montana dirt like everyone he’s ever made you kill, but your arms won’t cooperate with your mind.

You let out a low sound, instead - something between a growl and a rumble to get across the point you can’t articulate. Jacob just keeps on smiling, “Usually, I admire the fight in you, kitten, but I feel like lately you’ve gotten too comfortable with the routine…” Jacob drops you to your feet, but in your weakened state you easily collapse to your knees, hands inches away from his dirt encrusted boots.

You don’t even get a chance to react before Jacob kneels down and takes your chin between his fingers, forcing you to look up at him, “Maybe it’s time you get a reminder you’re not the only animal here with claws.”


	6. John: NSFW Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sexually Explicit Content, Breath-Play, Bondage, Headcanons, Thorsty, Not a fic pretty much just a list of horny thoughts  
> Assumption is Dep is in an established relationship with John

[John Seed NSFW Headcanons Vers. I](https://doodwrites.tumblr.com/post/177820581596/nsfw-hc-john-seed)

  * John is a complete and utter T E A S E


  * He loves having your undivided attention, and what better way to get you to focus on him (and just him) than to have you begging for _his_ attention?


  * John is undeniably the edging and over-stimulation king


  * Just when you think you’re about to reach that peak, john will stop and start whispering dirty things in your ear while you’re bucking beneath him, trying to get him to keep going


  * It’s only when he knows you’re no longer anywhere near coming that he starts touching you again to start the process all over


  * When he does decide to let you come, it’s with every intention of making you come over and over again


  * You’ll be whining and begging him to stop by the time he’s actually satisfied with the foreplay, and then he’ll just slide into you and fuck you as gentle or hard as you can take it


  * John is a fan of pretty much anything you want him to do - he’s s giving lover and will make sure that your pleasure is the top priority in the bedroom because he loves making you come


  * He loves the faces you make and the sounds and enjoys positions where he can see your face while he’s fucking you


  * Over the years, john has developed a particular taste for having control over his partner


  * If you’re also into it, he’s into breath-play/choking you and/or tying you up


  * With breath-play, john always makes sure you’re prepped, consenting, and remember your safe-word/sign/motion


  * If it’s your first time with breath-play he’ll be slow and gentle, gradually working you up like how he usually teases you and just as it’s getting hot and heavy, he’ll slowly grips the column of your throat until you get that rush of light-headedness


  * He’ll get you close to the edge and then let you breathe again just as you fall over the crest and he’ll watch with probably the most loving grin as he watches you come


  * If it’s your first time with bondage, john will have you do a “trial” run for how you feel with it/what you are comfortable with before going full in on you with the super intricate knots and binds


  * He always, always uses soft, smooth rope (unless you find you prefer another kind) and it’s always super expensive for exactly no reason, because he knows he can get the same quality stuff for cheaper, but, honestly, he just wants to spend a lot of money on you


  * John would treat tying you up like a mission sent from god


  * He’d be practically reverent with how he slowly wraps the rope around your legs and arms, binding you and tugging it just tight enough that you can’t escape


  * When he’s done it can probably be considered an actual fucking miracle, because that’s when he’ll finally be ready to touch you where you want him to




	7. Joseph/Deputy: Sick/Comfort

[ _**REQUEST:** "I really need to see some male reader or male deputy/Joseph seed fic with Joseph being super sweet and caring because dep/reader is sick or some plain old religious ranting kink either works, please?"_ ](https://doodwrites.tumblr.com/post/181083799051/i-really-need-to-see-some-male-reader-or-male)

When you first started feeling sick, you liked to think that maybe _somehow_ you had radiation poisoning and this was just the latency period of your exposure. Unfortunately, even with your minimal knowledge on radioactivity, you understood the likelihood of you having any sort of radioactive related sickness is slim to none for several reason, though, most obviously, because you have been trapped in Dutch’s bunker with Joseph Seed for going on three months, now.

To your knowledge, there aren’t any leaks or cracks in the bunker, and so far the hatch leading up to the outside has been jammed shut since your first escape attempt about a month ago. So, logically speaking, you probably only have a cold - a really bad cold that has left you feverish and bedridden, but a cold nonetheless.

Normally, this wouldn’t have be such a big issue. You’ve lived on your own long enough to know how to take care of yourself - you’d be sick for a while, you’d rest, and then you’d be better than new. But, because of your current living situation, your… roommate hasn’t taken your sickness so lightly.

“You must rest,” Joseph says, your name punctuating just how serious his concern for your health is. Practically herding you back to your bed with one hand on your shoulder and the other holding a bowl of hot soup.

Gently, Joseph puts the soup on the ground before covering you in blankets and tucking you in like a child. You groan and roll your eyes, more sick of his attentions than physically ill, but Joseph simply ignores your attitude, drags a chair close to the bed, and picks up your soup.

He spoons a decent mouthful up and offers you some, “Eat,” He nudges the spoon towards your mouth, bowl beneath it to catch any stray hot liquid, “I know you lack the appetite, but you will not get better if you continue to starve yourself.”

You glare, “I can feed myself, Joseph.”

Instead of responding, Joseph just smiles softly - like he actually gives a shit about you - and lets you take the spoon from his hand and begin eating on your own.

You’re about half way through the bowl before you notice that Joseph has been staring at you quietly. You pause between swallowing down a spoonful and look back at him, “…What?”

“You have been using my first name more and more often, now, Rook.” Joseph tilts his head thoughtfully, “I like the way it sounds coming from you.”

You choke on your soup, nearly spilling the contents of the bowl over your lap if not for Joseph’s guiding hand steadying you. When your airways clear, you can feel your cheeks warm, but try to blame it on your fever. You don’t think what he said was actually _cute_ … right?

You finish the bowl of soup in silence and Joseph is quick to take it from you, fingers brushing against your knuckles as he does so. You try not to think about it too hard and snuggle in deeper into your blankets, closing your eyes.

A warm, rough hand cups your cheek and before you can react, Joseph kisses the top of your head. Your eyes snap open, but you’re too shocked to do anything but stare up at him as he looks down at you with something like adoration.

Joseph’s thumb caresses your cheek, “Rest well, Rook.” he says, and then he exits your room, shutting the door gently behind him while your thoughts and your heart race. 


	8. Jacob/Deputy: "Since my dog likes you, then I guess I like you."

[ _**REQUEST** : "How about 52. “Since my dog likes you, then I guess I like you.” for Jacob and gender neutral dep? (Or another character, whatever you feel like) please and thank you!"_ ](https://doodwrites.tumblr.com/post/183104340341/how-about-52-since-my-dog-likes-you-then-i)

**Word Count:** _~1k_

 **Warnings/Description:** _Minor descriptions of blood and gore, Injuries, Hurt/Comfort_

This was not a situation you had expected to find yourself in. Around you, three Chosen lie motionless in the dirt - bullet ridden, bloody, lifeless. It was a good fight, all things considered. They were Jacob’s men, after all, and being able to take them down on your own was a feat to be admired… even if you made a few mistakes along the way.

You grunt, clenching the steadily bleeding wound at your side, ignoring the sickening _squish_ the comes with trying to stem the flow of blood. Your teeth are grit, molars grinding down as you try your best not to lose consciousness and focus on finding a way out of this situation.

 _Come on,_ you think, _I can’t die here. Not like this._ You look around where you sit, slumped against a tree in the dead of night with nothing and no one to help you. Your radio and backpack are somewhere around here, but no where close enough to be helpful. You groan, close your eyes, and lean your head back, mostly resigned to whatever fate will befall you.

Bleeding out kind of really sucks, but it’s not the worst death you could have hoped for, or, at least that’s what you think before you hear a low growl coming from somewhere nearby, in front of you.

Your eyes snap open, gaze focusing hyper-clear despite the blood loss. You try to keep calm as a pair of glowing yellow eyes peek at you through the bushes.

Slowly, the judge slinks out of the shadows, approaching you alone and near silent as it assesses your state. It make a sound low in its throat, muzzle titled down, but eyes stuck on you as it paces from side to side - sizing you up. You wince, but try to keep your sounds to a minimum, though you know it probably won’t matter in the long run.

This one is different from the others you’ve seen - much, much bigger. The curious thing, though, is that it isn’t immediately trying to rip out your throat like judges usually do. Still, you know better than to let your guard down, and continue to watch it cautiously.

The judge paws closer, almost as wary as you, and sniffs at your boot - inquisitive, tense, but not completely predatory. You hold your breath, fearfully clenching at your injury and counting your breaths as you hope that it doesn’t come any closer.

Gently, the judge steps over your legs, large front paws coming to rest on your lap as its head tilts towards your own. It sniffs again, opens its mouth, and you prepare for what is probably the second worst way to die, only to feel a wet tongue brush up your face.

You blink, and look at the wolf. It pants, almost grinning, and nudges its head into your chest. “Uh….” you squint at the judge, watching as it rubs its face into your chest licking the blood off of one of your arms before lying across your lap.

Frowning, you stare down at the wolf and flinch when it moves its head up almost lazily to gaze at you. It whines, nudging you in the stomach, again, and you use the hand not holding your guts inside your body to pet it. Chuffing, the judge lays its head back down and closes its eyes.

You sit there for a few moments, dazedly fading in and out as you softly run your hand through its matted and patchy white fur. You’re just about to close your eyes when you hear someone approaching. The judge in your lap stirs and sits up just as the very last person you wanted to see walks towards you through the bushes the judge had come through.

Jacob Seed points his rifle down at you, only to stop short when he sees the wolf across your lap. His eyes flicker between you and the wolf before he relaxes and comes closer to you, kneeling with a gruff sound and tilting his head, “Seems like you’ve gotten yourself into quite a mess, huh, Rookie?”

You try to give Jacob a sarcastic smile, but with the adrenaline fading, you’re feeling too drained to play along with his game. “Sure,” you slur, blinking slowly as the judge removes itself from you to sit by Jacob’s side. You don’t even react when Jacob reaches forward and moves your hand from your gunshot wound.

“Shit.” He remarks with a surprising degree of concern in his voice.

You almost want to laugh, but instead you just say, “Yeah,” and try not to close your eyes for too long.

Jacob stands and motions for his judge to which it immediately bolts back out from where it came. Jacob shrugs off his signature camo shirt and bunches it up before leaning forward and pressing it against your wound. “Keep your eyes open, Rook. You’re not dying today,” Jacob says, cupping one of your cheeks to keep your head from drooping.

Your brows furrow, “Why are you helping me?”

Jacob shrugs, “Ain’t finished with you, yet.” He states, “You still haven’t done your part.”

You hum, and tilt your head back, readily accepting his explanation as you hear what seem to be trucks tearing through shrubbery in the distance and gaining closer. When you see headlights, Jacob leans forward and scoops you up carefully in his arms.

“’Sides,” Jacob starts, looking down at you, “My dog likes you, and _since my dog likes you, then I guess I like you_.”

Your eyes widen at that, but you aren’t really given a chance to respond before you’re being pulled into the back of a truck on a makeshift bed and looked over by a peggie.

“Make sure they live,” you hear Jacob say from somewhere at the front of the truck. You dizzily look around, past the peggie poking and prodding at you, and see the judge from before hop up on the bed of the truck and lay beside you, its big golden eyes watching you. “I don’t care where you have to take them, as long as you keep them alive.” Jacob growls, “Remember - there are worse fates than death.”

Someone stutters out a hasty “Yes, sir!”, waits for a moment while Jacob climbs in the back with you, and then the truck is moving steadily through the treeline. The last thing you remember before you pass out is Jacob’s judge licking your hand, and Jacob’s large hand resting on your shoulder.


	9. Seeds/Deputy: Headcanon reactions to Deputy with a past of abuse and fear of getting angry

[ _**REQUEST** : "Howdy, I don't know how your asks work, since when I tried tapping the link it didn't work. So, I was wondering if you'd be okay with it, that is. If you could do a Deputy that was abused by her father and is scared each time she becomes angry or even has a argument? As she's scared to become like her father? I don't mind which seed it is, bonus if it's a view from all the seeds."_ ](https://doodwrites.tumblr.com/post/183279567096/howdy-i-dont-know-how-your-asks-work-since-when)

##  **_Joseph_ **

When Joseph approaches you, it’s never in fear. He sees you as you are: frightened, terrified of the sins that ail you, but wholly unable to stop yourself. He wants to help you.

Your fates are intertwined, and despite all the chaos you’re fated to bring upon the land and his people, he wishes more than anything to assist you as god has intended. He cares, because he knows what it’s like to have your destiny thrust upon you without hope to change its course.

Joseph can see the way your hands shake as you hold your gun up at him, can see the distress on your face as your emotions war with each other. He holds out his hand, careful of his movements, but only because he’s worried he’ll frighten _you_. “You’re not alone, Deputy, I know what you’re going through.”

“You don’t know anything about me, Seed.” You try to clamp down on the anger, disgust churning in your stomach as vivid flashes of your father and his abuse crawl back to the forefront of your mind. 

“You are not the only one to know rage, Deputy. Let me help you.”

##  _**Jacob** _

Throughout Jacob’s entire life, he has known violence more intimately than content. From his terrible childhood to his career in the army, Jacob has experienced firsthand how terror and fury can change a person. Practically just by looking at you, Jacob can tell that you know the same unadulterated anger that mingles with the fear of becoming a monster.

That’s why he pushes you each time he catches you in his region. He’s doing you a favor, really, by making you stronger where he knows he himself is weak, though if pressed he would never admit it. There aren’t many people Jacob can say he sees a reflection of himself in, but you are among the few still alive.

When he cages you and twists your mind, it’s because he can see you holding back everything that makes you just that much better than the scumbag who hurt you. Unlike what his brothers preach, Jacob sees your wrath as something to be harnessed and used, not to be shied away from.

“Don’t give me that look, Dep,” Jacob leans forward in his chair, forearms pressed against his thighs as he observes your crouched form from where you watch him warily behind iron bars.

You bite your tongue, itching to release all manner of vitriolic disrespect his way, but you remember your father, and you refuse to be in any way like him. Still, you muster a quiet “Go to hell” between grit teeth, fingernails digging into your palm to steady the tremble in your hands.

Jacob looks at you almost passively, but it’s clear to you that he knows you’re scared. He stands and approaches your cage, squatting down so that he can look you directly in the eye, “Don’t worry, Rook, we’ll get you sorted out. You’ll learn how to use that anger, or die trying.”

##  **_John_ **

If there’s one thing John knows better than pain, it’s wrath. His childhood tortures made him into the god-fearing man he is today, after all, so is it really such a surprise he can relate to you so completely? However, it’s only because of the Father’s teaching and his encouragement - _threats_ \- that John is able to look past his own anger and help you realize and conquer yours.

Slowly but surely John digs into your past, either through his resources in and outside of Eden’s Gate or through the snippets of conversation he manages to pry from you when he captures you. He understands what you’re going through, perhaps better than anyone else, and tries to convey this even though you’re often less than a willing participant.

“The point of a baptism to be reborn,” John throws his arms out wide as he looks down at where you kneel, bound by hands and feet at the edge of a bliss drenched lake. “Your past no longer has to define you, Deputy, you can be more than your wrath, more than your father-”

Despite the daze clouding your vision pale green, the mention of your father sets your teeth on edge. You snap your head up at John with a tired glare, ignoring the way your head spins as you growl up at him, “Shut up! Don’t talk like you know me! Like y-you-” the words get caught in your throat, the same fear that comes hand in hand with fury closing in on you. You sound just like him. Shit…

John observes your sudden quietness with a subdued sense of empathy. He wants to help you, hoping maybe you’ll understand if he does. John helps you stand, holding your arms as he forces you to look at him directly, “I know what you’re going through, Deputy, and I can help you. You just need to let me.”

##  **_Faith_ **

Perceptive as always, Faith can tell the exact moment your mood changes. Even in the bliss, you fight against her, but it’s weak compared to what you war with in the waking world. She finds your reaction to wrath peculiar. She believes both Joseph and John when they say that that is your sin, but she isn’t completely sold on it being a choice you relish feeding.

When she pulls you along, threading her fingers in yours as she puppets you through the bliss, she can feel the tension in your muscles. It seems like there’s no end to the war you have inside of you, almost fitting, she thinks, if it wasn’t for the very obvious fact that you don’t _want_ to fight.

Faith pulls you onto a patch of green grass in the middle of a vast sparkling mint colored river. The Henbane, probably, but you can’t really tell if this is real, because nothing feels wet, just warm. She hums, sitting down, pulling you to sit in front of her. She sighs dreamily, “You know, Rook, you don’t have to keep fighting.”

You grit your teeth to the point they click when your jaw shifts. It’s difficult controlling your body drugged out like this, but you can feel the sickening burn in your stomach as the rage builds. You manage to let out a rushed breath instead of the shout you wanted to, but even that small release of anger has you wanting to cower in on yourself.

Taking your hand in hers once more - when did she let go? Did she ever let go? - Faith smiles serenely, “The Father can help you, Rook. We want to help you, can’t you see that?” She giggles, thumb caressing your knuckles as she looks up at you from beneath her eyelashes, “Don’t worry, you’ll learn that it’s okay to let go. Here,” Faith suddenly pulls you up and it feels like flying. “I’ll teach you.”


	10. cult!Male Reader/Joseph: NSFW Priest Kink

[ _**REQUEST:** "Are you comfortable doing a Joseph x male reader? If you are I’d love something along the lines of the reader being a member of the cult like a lieutenant and he doesn’t really believe in the whole idea but he’s Jacob’s friend and he has a huge thing for Joseph, his sin is lust lol and always has fantasies of bending him over the podium or a pew. Definitely nsfw lol priest kink?"_ ](https://doodwrites.tumblr.com/post/183707561416/are-you-comfortable-doing-a-joseph-x-male-reader)

**Word Count:** _~1.2k_

 **Warnings/Description:** _NSFW, Male Reader (anatomy mentioned), Priest Kink, Hair Pulling_

You know your sins. John scarred them on your skin just like every other member of Eden’s Gate. They hurt like a bitch when you got them and sometimes they hurt even now, but that was a long time ago and since then you’ve grown.

Jacob was impressed with your aptitude and dedication to the cause. When he selected you out of the trials, he saw your strength and courage, but he also saw your skepticism. Normally, you would’ve expected that to have been your ticket straight to the bliss, however, Jacob seemed to take your critical view of his brother’s religion as more of a benefit than a weakness.

You like to think that you’re better than your sins - that you’ve been able to move past their influence and ascend to focus on doing what you were trained to do, but sometimes it’s not that easy. Sometimes you fall prey to your weaknesses.

Today, you’re on rotation to guard the Father’s church. You’ve been dreading and anticipating your duty in equal measure. On one hand, it’s something of a break from your usual routine of hunting down those that Jacob wishes to test, but on the other hand you kind of have a… problem with the Father.

Well, not exactly with him - you respect the man for what he has done and what he continues to do with Hope County, even if you don’t exactly buy into his religion -, but you do find your mind straying from the bounds of a clear and focused mind.

You stand at the back of the church by the door with an automatic rifle in hand and a stern look on your face. You search the gathering crowd of faithfuls filter into the small space, doing your due diligence to ensure that you and your fellow Chosen standing at the opposite end of the door are not taken by surprise.

Once all of the faithful are standing in the pews, in strides the Father.

Now, normally you would like to think that you have self control, that when the Father walks in you don’t grit your teeth and stand as taut as a bowstring when his eyes sweep the church and land surreptitiously on you - one second, two, then continue their roaming. You would like to think that none of this happens, that you don’t look at the Father and think thoughts that would have John carving and pulling your sin from more than just your chest, but you know the truth.

“You may all sit.” The Father announces, crossing the front of the church to stand tall at the center of the raised steps. When he begins to speak, focused on preaching from the words of his book, your eyes decide to wander.

It would be just your luck that fate would test your temptation. The Father is shirtless, like he usually is, showing off scarred and tattooed skin like he doesn’t know what he’s doing to you. It’s warm in the church, but you can feel your face flush as your mind wanders.

_The Father has you kneeling at his feet, hands resting on your thighs where he told you in a calm voice to “keep them there” until he tells you to move them. You’re hard in your jeans, aching against the press of the fabric while the Father reads from his bible like you can even understand what he’s saying._

_“…and in lust we must not lose ourselves,” the Father says, taking a single step forward to reach forward and grip your hair, jerking your head to force you to look upright as he stares down at you unwaveringly, “We must not let our depravity cause us to stray from the Path. We must overcome our sin, we must conquer the beast within us.”  
_

_The Father releases your hair to trail a hand along your jawline and catch your chin to focus your gaze on his own, “Up.” he states, and without missing a single beat you follow his command._

_Once on your feet, Joseph pulls you forward before pushing you up against his podium and bending you over at the waist. You hiss when you feel him slide up behind you, kicking your feet further apart while he presses forward, letting you feel his hardness against you. A throbbing ache shoots straight to your length, and you have to grip the podium to keep yourself standing._

_“You falter in my teachings,” he whispers along the shell of your ear, one of his hands coming down along your side, sliding over your hip to palm over your tented jeans. You bite your lip as he continues, nipping the corner of your jaw as he shallowly thrusts behind you, “Allow me to guide you back to the path you have strayed from.”  
_

You startle at the hand on your shoulder, only saving face by the fact you don’t jump when you see who exactly it is that woke you from your fantasy. The Father gazes at you with an unreadable expression, tilting his head as he regards you. “The sermon has ended, my child.” He doesn’t retract his hand, a fact you’re unfortunately too aware of, “You and your fellow Chosen are no longer required to stay here, but, perhaps there is something you wish to discuss?”

Your tongue feels numb in your mouth, but you try to gather yourself. “I-I apologize, Father. I don’t-”

The Father holds his hand up to you, halting the beginnings of your rambling. You stare at him, meeting his piercing blue eyes, almost mesmerized by their depth.

“Leave us.” The Father says, and you suddenly become aware that the church is almost completely empty save for you and the Chosen standing to your right. Out of your peripheral vision, you see your partner nod and bow before swiftly taking his leave. The Father continues to stare you down.

A brief wash of panic falls over you, and you wonder if you’re going to be reprimanded for daydreaming during your watch. As much respect as you have garnered from Jacob, you know the man would not hesitate to throw you to the Judges if he found out your mind had strayed from your duty.

However, before you can begin begging for forgiveness, the Father smiles and does something you would have never expected - he pushes you back against the wall and shoves one knee between your thighs, pressing in just so that you gasp and almost moan at the shot of pleasure you feel radiating out from the hardness in your jeans.

Your eyes are wide as the Father leans in, lips ghosting the shell of your ear as he speaks, “I know your sin,” you stare over his shoulder, frozen completely as his hands begin roaming your torso, crawling under your shirt and over your back, “I see it in your eyes every time you approach me. Let me ease your pains and sate your need, for only I can do so for you.” The Father leans back using his free hand to tilt your jaw down as he places a single chaste kiss on your lips before leaning his forehead down to press against yours, “Succumb to me, and I will show you salvation.”

Your throat is dry, voice almost lost in your throat, but you refuse to let an opportunity like this slide. “Y-yes, Father.”

The Father simply grins.


	11. Jacob/Deputy: "You can take it." NSFW

[ _**REQUEST:** "Can I request from dominant starter "you can take it" with Jacob Seed please?"_ ](https://doodwrites.tumblr.com/post/183991550933/can-i-request-from-dominant-starter-you-can-take)

**Word Count:** _~600_

 **Warnings/Description:** _NSFW, Gender Neutral Reader, Sub/Dom Elements, Dirty Talk, Praise Kink, Begging, Size Kink, Biting/Marking, Penetration (receiving), Orgasm Control_

A whine falls from your lips before you can stop it. You cover your mouth with a shaky hand, horrified that someone might have heard you through the wooden door of the cabin you were sharing with your companions for the night.

“Careful, Dep,” Jacob’s drawls low, lips trailing along the shell of your ear as he grinds against you from behind, “A little louder and your friends might hear just how needy you are.”

You whimper, bucking into the hand Jacob strokes you with as coiling heat rises low in your belly, distracting you from the sound of Jacob unzipping the front of his jeans. You’re so close, practically dripping down his hand as he works you.

When he pulls away, you have to bite your lip to keep from groaning in frustration, legs shaking as the pleasure begins to ebb away, leaving a dull, pulsing ache where his hand once was. You look over your shoulder, only to have Jacob grab you by the hair and yank you up, your back to his chest.

Jacob slides between your legs, warm and hard, leaving ghosting trails of precum on your inner thighs. “F-fuck,” you breathe, “Please, Jacob…”

You feel Jacob grin against your neck and shiver when he nips and sucks at sensitive skin, leaving splotchy bite marks you’re not sure how you’ll explain away in the morning. 

“Look at you… You’re being so good for me and I haven’t even fucked you proper, yet.” Jacob yanks on your hair, forcing you to tilt your head to the side as he growls against your ear, “Tell me you want me inside you and I’ll let you come.”

“Yes, Jacob, _please_ ,” you don’t even hesitate, begging as loudly as you dare, gently rocking back into him, almost on the verge of frustrated tears at the heat building between your legs, “I want you to fuck me - please fuck me.”

The low laugh Jacob lets out almost makes your knees buckle, “That was good, sweetheart.” He kisses a tender bruises along your neck, sending a tiny shocks of pleasure down your spine. Jacob lets go of your hair in favor of pushing you down to your hands and knees before grabbing your hips. With one hand, he positions the head of his dick at your entrance, stroking the tip up and down your entrance teasingly.

You growl, but before you can voice your annoyance, he begins pressing into you. “S-shit…” you stutter, fingertips digging into your palms. He’s a lot bigger than you thought he was.

Jacob squeezes your side, voice low and raspy and lilted with amusement as he continues to sink within you, “Come on, Dep, y _ou can take it_ …”

Your head falls forward, sex twitching at the stretch of him sliding in. He’s only barely half way inside of you, but somehow you already feel so full. Your legs nearly give out when Jacob slides in to the hilt, bottoming out in one smooth thrust. The sound he makes is somewhere between a sigh of relief and a deep, reverberating groan, but shoots white hot pleasure between your thighs regardless.

You moan a strangled version of his name as he begins a deep, steady pace that has you panting. Distantly, you hear someone knock against the door behind you both, a muffled “Everything okay in there, Deputy?” only vaguely registering in your mind.

Jacob scoffs, fingers digging into your hips to force you to meet his thrusts harder even as you struggle to reply in the affirmative. He leans over you, never once pausing as he runs his teeth over bruised skin, “Well, tell ‘em, Rook; are you okay?” 

You glare over your shoulder at Jacob before forcing yourself to speak, panting quietly between sharp thrusts, “I-I’m fine! Just - _fuck_ \- dropped something! S-Sorry!” You bite your tongue to cut off a moan, meeting Jacob’s thrusts more easily now as you edge closer and closer to orgasm. “Bastard.” You hiss under your breath

“That wasn’t very nice,” Jacob says, though sounding more amused than annoyed. Still, he slows his thrusts and runs one hand through your hair where he tugs harsh enough to pull a gasp from your throat. “Keep it up, honey, and I’ll leave you like this; hot, wet, open…”

“No!” You cry out, “No, I’ll be good.”

Jacob laughs, the sound dark as he picks up the pace, “I knew there was something I liked about you. Now,” he runs his hand down your side to your front, stroking your oversensitive sex as he growls in your ear, “Scream nice and loud for me, Deputy. I want the whole county to hear my name.”


	12. Jacob/Deputy: "Where should I leave a mark..." NSFW

[ _**REQUEST:** "How about “Where should I leave a mark? Here? Or here?” and/or "Dont cover your mouth. I want to hear you." With Jacob seed? Please and thank you!"_ ](https://doodwrites.tumblr.com/post/184020568471/how-about-where-should-i-leave-a-mark-here-or)

**Word Count:** _~700_

 **Warnings/Description:** _NSFW, Gender Neutral Reader, Sub/Dom Elements, Thigh Riding, Marking/Biting, Dirty Talk, Possessive, Begging, Praise Kink (i can’t not write jacob smut without praise kink i just caaaan’t), Ending Fluff ??_

-

You try not to look at Jacob even as he rolls you smoothly over the length of his thigh. You dig your nails into his shoulders, uncaring if you draw blood, too distracted by the ache between your legs.

“Yeah, just like that, sweetheart,” Jacob murmurs, nudging your jaw to the side before pressing in close. He kisses your neck gently, though the gesture is anything but soft - it’s possessive, demanding, and you find yourself whining as he trails his lips up to the shell of your ear, laughing low and sending shivers down your spine. “ _Where should I leave a mark? Here?_ ” He nips the sensitive skin just below your earlobe, relishing in the quiet gasp you bite down. “ _Or here?_ ” 

At the same time Jacob presses you down more firmly against his thigh and digs his teeth in just beneath your pulse. You let out an indignant moan, scrambling against him and crying out his name, your sex hot and pulsing against the thin cloth of your underwear.

“Open your eyes for me, honey,” Jacob licks the sore mark on your neck, causing sparks of dull pleasure to mix in with the heat already knotted low and tight. You whimper, face warming and eyes fluttering open as you rock quicker, trying to relieve the fevered need coursing through you.

Jacob grins, baring white teeth as he grips your hips roughly, working you in a slow, powerful pace. “That’s it, Rook, that’s it,” Jacob leans forward, capturing your lips with one chaste kiss and groaning when you tremble and grip his shoulders harder, nails leaving crescent marks in his skin. “You’re close, aren’t you? You’re so desperate to come you’re willing to fuck my thigh just to get what you want.”

You moan, rutting against him, your sex aching and mind blanking. You fight to keep your eyes open, watching Jacob’s dark gaze flit across your face, eyelids half-closed and expression almost sinister in his amusement. You feel yourself twitch, drawing close to the edge of orgasm, but not close enough to actually reach it. 

You try to move faster, panting, flushed from head to toe in pleasure, but Jacob’s hands are strong enough to maintain the pace he wants you to go at, regardless of what you need. “J-Jacob, please…” You whine, frustrated and warm.

“Mmm, now that’s a pretty sound, but you didn’t answer my question, sweetheart.” The smirk Jacob gives you is twisted with malice and desire, he so clearly wants you - wants you to beg him, wants you to come knowing _he_ did this to you, but he’s patient, knowing just how to push you along to make you need him more than you need air.

You wrack your brain, trying to remember what he asked you through the haze of your pleasure, “I-…” You choke when Jacob bounces his leg just as you’re sliding down, winding that aching coil low in your belly tight enough to break. “F-fuck… I’m close, so so so close.”

You don’t even realize you’ve accidentally given him the right answer until he chuckles, giving one of the bite marks on your neck a sharp nip, “You want to come for me?”

“Yes!” You lean forward before you can stop yourself, forehead falling against his shoulder as you snake one hand up to muffle your loud whimpering cries.

Jacob bounces his shoulder, forcing you to face him as he looks you over with a dark gleam to his eyes. He works you harder and harder against the thick muscles of his thigh until your pleasure begins to blur into one constant dizzying pulse. You groan loud against your palm.

“Ah-ah, no,” Jacob scolds gently, still leading your hips in their rhythm, “ _Don’t cover your mouth._ ” He pries your hand from your face before smoothing his hand up to rest at your throat, not choking, but serving as a reminder of his control. “ _I want to hear you._ Come for me.”

Your vision goes white and you throw your head back, your entire body convulsing as your release washes over you. You can distantly hear Jacob hushing you, forcing you to work through your orgasm even as you whine and push at his shoulders, shuddering, overstimulated and tired. 

“That’s was good, sweetheart, so good,” Jacob strokes his thumb over the hollow of your throat, humming thoughtfully before kissing the corner of your lips and gazing heatedly over the blossoming bruises littering your neck with one word echoing in his head. _Mine._


	13. Jacob/Deputy, Slight!Pratt/Deputy: "Are you shy?"

[ _**REQUEST:** "maybe “are you shy?” with jacob oof 👀" _ ](https://doodwrites.tumblr.com/post/184440279815/maybe-are-you-shy-with-jacob-oof)

**Word Count:** _~1.8k_

 **Warnings/Description:** _NSFW, Gender Neutral Reader, Explicit Language, Denial of Feelings (nsfw feelings, no fluff), Dub-Con Situation - **[Dead Dove: Do Not Eat](https://www.google.com/search?q=dead+dove%3A+do+not+eat&oq=dead&aqs=chrome.1.69i57j69i59j69i60.1992j0j9&sourceid=chrome&ie=UTF-8) !!!**, Threats/Coercion, Sub/Dom Elements, Mild Power-play, (Sort of) Choking, Very Mild/Hinted Voyeurism, Mild Humiliation (No real smut, but might make a part ii eventually)_

_(From the[NSFW Dominant Starters Prompt List](https://doodwrites.tumblr.com/post/183798241237/nsfw-dominant-starters), thanks for the req, love! As well as Jacob/Reader, this also includes some Pratt/Reader (reader x centric, so no stuff between the other two). **Please take care to read the warnings before reading.** )_

-

This is not a situation you would have ever expected to be in, and, yet, here you are. Half naked. Standing awkwardly in Jacob’s office somewhere on the third floor of St. Francis Veteran’s Center. There’s a barred window at your back, letting in much needed light in the otherwise dim room, though, thankfully you’re a few steps too far away from it for anyone on the outside to see you.

Jacob sits across from you in an old wooden computer chair, for once without his signature camo shirt, obviously very comfortable, though you’ve learned well enough by now that his comfort is almost always to your detriment. Still, you muster up the courage to act tough, determined not to let this precarious situation get to you, and cross your arms over your chest while leveling Jacob with a hard glare.

“Well?” You’re thankful for the force in your voice, the lack of hesitation helps steel your spine, “Is there a reason you had me brought here and stripped, or is ruining my good shirts some sort of kink you and your brother share?”

Jacob quirks a brow, looking thoroughly amused which sets your teeth on edge ~~and makes your stomach do weird flips you’d rather ignore~~ , but otherwise he doesn’t move from where he’s seated loosely, legs spread wide and forearms resting comfortably on the arms of his chair. “You’re pretty cocky for someone at such an interesting disadvantage.”

“Not having a shirt isn’t a disadvantage,” you shoot back before you can stop yourself, anger flaring at the confusing heat his gaze sends curling through you. “I can still stab you in the fucking face, you know-” Your sentence ends clipped - cut off by the tell-tale sound of a gun’s safety being clicked off.

Jacob gestures with his pistol where it sits propped up on his knee, barrel pointed square at your stomach, “I know you like to push my buttons, honey, but I don’t feel like playing around, today.”

You stay silent, unsure how willing he is to go against Joseph’s (hopefully) still standing orders to not kill you, but you don’t really want to test him. Then, the door behind Jacob opens and promptly closes, revealing a skittish, though familiar face standing against the entrance.

Staci Pratt stares downward, hands clasped in front of him as he steadily approaches Jacob. You don’t think he even knows you’re in here; Pratt’s eyes haven’t left the ground since he arrived. “You wanted to see me, sir.” Not a question, but a statement, sounding very much forced into a carefully practiced announcement.

Jacob doesn’t bother responding at first, letting Pratt’s words hang in the air, making the man sweat as he stands stock still at Jacob’s side. You watch quietly, staring back at Jacob where he keeps his gaze steady on you - unwavering and dark, prickling your skin with goosebumps and strange feelings you have to bite the inside of your cheek to keep suppressed.

Jacob breaks the silence with a low chuckle ( ~~your stomach does back flips, shit~~ ), and in your peripheral you see Pratt shift uncomfortably, though he still doesn’t look up. “The gangs all here.” Jacob says mockingly, before clicking the safety on his gun back on and slipping it into its holster on his thigh. He leans forward and grins at you, “God, don’t you just love a good reunion, Deputy?”

Pratt snaps his head up, eyes wide and manic as he looks over towards you, though just as quick he looks back down, expression twisting for just a second in desperate anxiety before falling as flat as he seems to be able to force it. “I-I’m..-”

“I wasn’t talkin’ to _you_ , Peaches.” Jacob doesn’t look away from you as he leans back lazily, “But you knew that, didn’t you?”

“I-I’m s-” Pratt shifts, takes a deep breath then stands straighter, “I apologize, sir. I didn’t realize the Deputy was here.”

This time, Jacob looks at Pratt over his shoulder and clicks his tongue in patronizing disappointment, “You know how I feel about liars, Peaches. Or, do you need a reminder?”

“That won’t be necessary, sir.” You’re surprised by the sudden level tone in Pratt’s voice, almost sounding like himself, again - confident and able, if a bit more hollow.

“Smart man.” Jacob turns away from him to look back at you. “Now that that’s settled, why don’t you greet your fellow deputy? You haven’t said one word to them since you got here, and that just doesn’t sit well with me. They’re family, after all.”

Pratt hesitates, shifting so he can face you fully, though it seems he can’t make up his mind on whether he should look at you and if so where? His gaze flits from your face, down your chest and torso, to your face, then just off to the side of your head. You think you see a hint of color on his face, but it’s difficult to tell in the low light.

Jacob laughs and turns just the slightest towards Pratt, his hand hovering over his pistol, but before he can say or do anything, you worry forces you to speak up. “The hell are you playing at, Seed?”

Pausing, Jacob removes his hand from his holster and stands, immediately focusing on you. “ _Are you shy_ , Deputy?”

You frown, “What does that mea-”

“Strip.”

You feel Pratt snap his gaze back on you, stiff as a board, though you’re too busy glaring at Jacob to really see his expression. “No-, actually,” You correct, “ _Hell no._ ” You tighten your arms where they’re folded over your chest before adding, “Get fucked.”

You’re not happy at how you jump when Jacob stands so suddenly his chair falls with a clatter, but it’s hard to feel any measure of pride when the threat of his demand lingers like an invitation in the touch-starved recess of your mind.

Jacob strides up to you before you can really react, not stopping until your toes touch and he shoves the barrel of his gun beneath your jaw. You move before you think, but it’s all in vain. Jacob is quick to counter you when you move to disarm him, sweeping your wrists away and snatching them together with one massive hand like he _knew_ you would try. You flail against him, kicking, but he just pushes and turns you around to smash you against the bars of the window.

He keeps your legs spread as he pulls your arms back and cuffs them behind you. When he’s finished he grabs the back of your neck and presses in so close you can feel his breath against your ear, “That’s strike two, sweetheart. There won’t be a third.”

You don’t respond, right cheek and brow bone aching against the chipped white painted iron bars. That, however, doesn’t seem to satisfy Jacob as he steps in closer, so close you can feel him against your back through his jeans, and suddenly this interaction seems a lot different than before.

Jacob’s beard tickles the side of your neck as he runs his teeth along the shell of your ear. “Did I make myself clear, Deputy?” His voice is low, almost a growl that you feel rumble in his chest, and you actually shiver against him - shaking in his hold, but for all the wrong reasons.

“Y-yes.” You whisper, unable to clear the crack in your reply.

“Yes, what?”

You clench your eyes shut and swallow, “Yes, Jacob.”

Jacob chuckles, fingers flexing around the scuff of your neck like a warning. “Not quite.” His hand snakes around from the back of your neck to the front, cupping your throat as he strokes his thumb along sensitive skin. “Try again.”

You’re quiet for a moment, wondering if it’s really worth it - losing your pride -, but in the end you give in. It’s just a word, right? “Yes, sir.”

Jacob grins, and with him, the term feels so much more weighty, like you gave a piece of yourself to him, another lever of control presented just beneath his palm. Speaking of, the hand his has at your throat runs up until the cleft between his forefinger and thumb nudges up just beneath the hollow of your chin.

Your teeth click together, the pressure feeling like a different kind of choking, though he doesn’t do much other than just let you feel his hand there. There’s tension in the air, and then, he’s turning you and pushing you forward where you stumble into Pratt’s chest.

He fumbles as he takes hold of you, trying to keep you steady even as he struggles to remain calm. You feel his heartbeat in the moment he holds you, a rapid rhythm, so quick you look up and wonder if the man is having a heart attack.

Instead, all you see are a pair of hazel eyes, darkened and hard, though the expression on his face tells the story of a man fighting inner turmoil. Jacob walks past both you and Pratt before heavily sitting back into his chair with an exaggerated sigh.

You glance off towards Jacob, something you note with quiet confusion, Pratt doesn’t do - his gaze a little too steady on you, the crease between his brows reflecting your disconcertion. You feel all at once too much like a trapped rabbit caught between two wolves, and surprise yourself by how the thought sends tendrils of heat between your legs.

“Since the Deputy doesn’t really seem to get it, yet, I’m gonna have to ask you to help them out, Peaches.”

You feel Pratt still against you, not even breathing as he stares at Jacob, who, like always, is only looking at you. “Sir?”

Jacob drags his eyes up at Pratt momentarily before settling on you, again, “Don’t worry, I won’t have you doing anything unbecoming to your precious little Deputy. I just want you to help ‘em out a little, unless…” Jacob looks at Pratt, now, expression blank and mocking, “You’re not man enough to do what I tell you?”

You feel Pratt’s hands around your arms tighten (why is he still holding you?), but he quickly loosens his grip when you move, just the slightest, in uneasy anticipation. “I’ll do it.” Between Pratt’s pause, Jacob raises a brow, and Pratt adds in a crisp, “Sir. I’ll do it, sir.” Sending Jacob’s focus back on you.

When you meet gazes, the grin he gives you is downright malicious - worse than even John and the last time you met the man he was actively trying to drown you. Jacob leans forward and rubs his hands together, “The things I’d do to you…” He looks you over, very deliberately trailing every inch of you, before looking you in the eyes, “You’ll be sore by the time I’m done with you…” A pause, then, “But for now,” Jacob nods the smallest bit at Pratt to which you suddenly feel rough hands clutch at the front of your belt, making to unclasp it, “I’m gonna take my time, and Peaches is gonna help. I want you begging before the day is over.”


	14. Jacob/Deputy NSFW Headcanons

[Jacob Seed NSFW Headcanons](https://doodwrites.tumblr.com/post/184786573484/nsfw-hc-jacob-seed)

  * Jacob likes biting and leaving bruises
    * You’ll probably look like you just got into a fight by the time he’s done
    * He doesn’t really do it on purpose, he just gets into the moment, but if he’s being completely honest, he likes seeing the physical reminders on your skin of how he made you feel
  * Will hold your neck, but won’t usually choke you; it’s mostly just to show you how in control he is
  * He gets turned on by “fake”/play fighting/wrestling
    * Gets even more turned on by soft, sweet sex if he’s in love with his partner
  * He’ll fuck you against or over something (wall, the edge of a couch, etc) or just good old terra firma - the last thing on his mind is a bed, but if it’s there (and I mean _right there_ ) he’ll make an effort to get you both there if only for more comfortable aftercare
  * Speaking of, he is good as hell at taking care of his partner (so long as he cares about them)
    * Will pet your hair, lips running over bruises on your neck as he holds you close and coos in your ear about how good you were for him
    * Doesn’t particularly care about showering after sex, no matter how raunchy the sex was or how covered in various bodily fluids you both are
    * If you want to shower, though, he isn’t opposed, especially if you invite him in
  * Will most often keep all of his clothes on while leaving you completely bare during sex - at least for your first few encounters
    * If he’s into you for more than just hate/sex, he’ll strip bare more regularly or, more likely, have you undress him
  * Doesn’t mind quickies, is more than willing to unbuckle and unzip and go to town
    * The only down side is finding a secluded and safe place to do them, but it’s usually more than worth it
    * Especially enjoys moments where you have to keep quiet while he fucks you; even though he loves the way you sound, he finds it extremely hot when you have to hold back your moans to save face
    * Thinks your attempts are cute, but knows they’re in vain
  * Has self-control like a mofo and is a tease, but, like… a mean tease
    * Will edge you for no reason/just because he can
    * Will use you to get himself off - fucking you, making sure to get you right on the edge, but not letting you finish so he can keep teasing you relentlessly
  * If you’re relatively new partners, he’ll overstimulate you the first few times
    * Making you come multiple times, until you’re hoarse and sore, just to get to know your body and later hold his control over your head
    * Proof of how well he can play you
  * Makes you fuck yourself in front of him just to tease you about how much better it’d feel if he was the one getting you off
  * When the mood strikes, will fuck you soft and gentle while whispering absolute filth in your ear
    * Loves the way you shiver beneath him, and how you tremble just before you come
  * Tries to keep his sounds to a minimum so he can better hear you
  * The type to prefer to come inside you, but does also have a thing for coming on your face
  * Into pet-play
    * Am I saying this because the first thing he does after he catches you is put you in a cage and then make you eat from a doggy bowl? Maybe. But am I right? Definitely. Absolutely. (With my version of Jacob, at any rate)
    * Has a collar made for you just because he’s into the humiliation of it all
    * Uses it to pull you closer or keep you still as he fucks you from behind
  * Into humiliation and will dirty talk the deepest, darkest blush onto your face - it doesn’t matter if it’s not visible, your face will be hot and he’ll know he’s gotten to you because of the glazed look in your eyes
  * Enjoys roleplay
    * Scenarios that involve chasing you, or in some way over powering you get him going
    * Loves the thrill of being challenged, enjoys it even more if it starts off as an act and devolves into something almost semi-realistic
    * Keeps it safe and classy with a safe-word, though
  * May or may not be into you calling him “sir”, “daddy” may or may not also be on that list
    * It all depends on your receptiveness to it, but the man enjoys a good power dynamic and a nickname that represents that dynamic
    * Be forewarned, however, calling him something like “supreme commander of the universe” will just have you ending up sleeping outside no matter how “serious” you lie you are
  * Praises kink, both ways
    * Enjoys telling you how good you feel or how good you’re doing, loves the way you sound when he murmurs in your ear how hot he finds you, or how much control it takes for him not to just fuck you like he wants to
    * Also enjoys when you respond, though, mostly because he likes the way you sound, breathlessly trying to keep up, telling him how he makes you feel and how deep he is inside you
  * Is territorial, but not jealous
    * Won’t hesitate to intimidate or even kill someone if they hit on you, but not because he’s worried about you leaving him
    * It’s mostly about respect, or, rather, the lack thereof - if someone is willing to blatantly flirt with his partner, and is careless enough for it to get back to him (or, even worse, for him to _witness_ it) well, that just means he needs to demonstrate exactly why he (and by extension you) shouldn’t be fucked with
  * Calls you a bunch of cutesy classic nicknames
    * Initially, it’ll be because of the humiliation aspect - he thinks they’re stupid, and uses them in mocking
    * Eventually (occasionally, when you aren’t pissing him off) they may become somewhat genuine - you can never be 100% sure though
    * Baby (girl/boy), babe, sweetheart, honey, dear are all on the list
  * You’ll probably never catch Jacob sleeping after you have sex
    * He’s an early riser, an insomniac, and a workaholic, so you’ll probably be passed out long before he even thinks about closing his eyes, and by the time you wake up, he’s already gone off to do some nefarious cult shit
    * If you do catch him sleeping, though, he doesn’t look peaceful - he’s just full-on tensed up, and, honestly, you’re pretty sure that if you accidentally woke him up, he’d knock you out on reflex
    * You might try your luck on getting him to relax by stroking his hair/face, but if you accidentally wake up, he won’t be a happy camper - he’ll chew you out and probably kick you out of bed
      * Just because he’s an early riser, doesn’t mean he’s happy about being woken up




	15. Jacob/Deputy: "You taste divine/I'll do you right here..." NSFW

[ _**REQUEST:** "hewwo bb!! <33 may i have “I’ll do you right here, right now.” or/and “You taste divine.” for jake seed/ reader? 👀👀"_ ](https://doodwrites.tumblr.com/post/185112391557/hewwo-bb-33-may-i-have-ill-do-you-right-here)

**Word Count:** ~1k

 **Warnings/Descriptions:** NSFW, Gender-Neutral Reader, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit Language, Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom/Sub Elements

-

You and Jacob have been butting heads since you first started traveling together. Through the days spent exchanging scathing banter and watching each other’s backs, a sort of tension has risen between the two of you. You’re not sure when it started or how, but you know that it’s there. 

How can you not? It nags at you every time you let your eyes wander across his broad shoulders and muscled arms, every time you suppress a shiver at the gruff tone of his voice, and how you stamp down the trill of excitement when he manhandles you to keep you out of harms way. There’s a rawness to your attraction to Jacob Seed, and, as ashamed of it as you feel for various obvious reasons, it sparks like lightning in your gut whenever you meet eyes and his go just that much darker.

To combat your growing attraction to the man, you’ve resorted to sarcastically snapping at him whenever you possibly can. Like poking at an irate bear, you play the nuisance to Jacob’s stoic solemnity in a vain attempt at simultaneously sating your need for interaction while also blatantly pushing him away. Most of the time it works wonderfully. You’ve traveled with him long enough to know just what buttons to push to get which reactions, but today, it seems you’ve pushed him just a bit too far.

You don’t even remember what you said that set him off, but you’re on the ground before you can blink. Jacob pins you by your wrists with one hand and glares down at you. You share one moment, maybe two, where you just stare at each other before you blink and your lips meet in a clash of teeth and pent up aggression. 

Jacob trails his lips along your jaw and further down, making you shiver and your hips strain up to meet his. You grind, pressing against the stiff bulge tenting his jeans. Jacob growls, “God, you taste divine, sweetheart,” and nips, sucking welts along your throat and collarbone and using his free hand to hold your hips still.

You mewl, struggling in his grasp as he sets your pace slower. Jacob chuckles, releasing your wrists in favor of sitting up on his knees to take a better hold of your waist, “And all those desperate little moans…” He rolls himself against you, sending a shocking jolt of pleasure between your legs, “Are they all for me?”

Another whine falls from your parted lips; you barely register what he’s saying, gazing at him through a half-lidded eyes. You grab a handful of spiked grass trying to keep yourself grounded against the warmth that swells within you. “F-fuck… Jacob,” you swallow, face warm as spiraling heat further clouds your better judgement, “Come on, hurry up…”

A low laugh, then, “Is this how you want it, kitten?” Jacob drawls, voice deep as he grinds slow and steady against you, “You want it hard and rough out here in the open, where anyone can catch us?”

“Yes,” you breathe, back arching as you try to cling to the dull clenching ache of his thrusts, the barrier of your jeans filling you with frustrating heat. “Shit…” You try to sit up and take matters into your own hands, annoyed with his teasing, but Jacob is quick to push you down. He presses in harder against you, slotting in perfectlybetween your legs and forcing you to feel the outline of his hardened dick. 

You bite your lip and glare up at him, ignoring the heat that blooms in your stomach at the lopsided smirk he gives you. “Are you scared or something, Seed?” You have to bite down a gasp when Jacob snaps his hips into you, “I-Is that w-why- _fuck_ \- why you won’t just… fuck me?”

Jacob quirks a brow, his blue eyes piercing. Leaning down, he cradles your waist on one forearm while the other keeps him level to the ground. He thrusts up against you harder, giving you short, breathy chuckle as he holds you in place, “ _I’ll do you right here, right now,_ honey. All you have to do is beg pretty for me.” Jacob’s confident smirk never falters, even as he grinds steadily against you, “I know you’ll sound so good begging for my cock, so go ahead. Cry for me, sweetheart.”

Your brows pinch together, a need to rebel flickering to life in your chest, “Fuck no,” you try to keep your voice even, but it’s difficult, especially when Jacob unzips the front of your pants and presses his hand over your clothed sex, thumb stroking _just right_ \- You tense, choking on a groan, thighs closing in tighter around Jacob as pleasure seizes through you, but it’s not enough. You glare up at the man, “Okay, f-fine, _please_.”

With a roll of his eyes, Jacob pulls his hand from your pants, instantly dulling the pleasure you were feeling. You grit your teeth to keep from cursing at him. 

“I’m not liking your tone, Deputy.” He looks down at you, gaze even, and unbothered, “Try again.”

You clench your eyes shut, your lust winning the battle over your pride with every steady thrust of Jacob’s hips. “I want you to fuck me, Jacob.” You peek at him through your lashes and see him smirking, but he doesn’t seem all that moved by your words, yet. Swallowing thickly, you continue, face burning, “I-I need you inside me, I need-” Jacob slips his hand back into your pants with a pleased hum. You gasp, feeling him palm you through your underwear. Your mind blanks for a second.

“Keep going, honey,” Jacob purrs low above you, “You’re doing so good.”

“I want- I need you t-to make me come. Please, please make me come - _ah_ \- I need you, _please_.” You peer up at Jacob with a pleading gaze, hoping that it’ll be enough to get him to make good on his word.

Jacob leans down and kisses you briefly, lips hovering just over yours when he pulls away and pushes your underwear to the side. He strokes you openly, firmly, and bites your bottom lip even as you let out a quivering moan. Jacob smirks.


	16. Jacob/Reader: NSFW Alphabet

_[**REQUEST:** "could you write a nswf alphabet for jacob seed?"](https://doodwrites.tumblr.com/post/185546515395/could-you-write-a-nswf-alphabet-for-jacob-seed)  
_

**Warnings:** _NSFW, **Headcanons** , Explicit Language, Dom/Sub Elements, Memes, Sarcasm/Author asshatery, Cum play mentions, Pet play mentions, Fear play mention (role play slight gun-kink/knife-kink, NOT noncon), BDSM, Semi/Public sex, Bukkake fantasty, Overstimulation, Orgasm Denial, Multiple Orgasms, Abuse mention, Possessive behavior, Controlling behavior, Unhealthy relationship dynamics, A ‘lil fluff, Dead Dove: Do not eat_

I really meditated on this yall; like, I took hours out of my day just to think about how this crusty mountain man would dick yall down and honestly i don’t regret it.

Template found [[HERE]](https://astral-writings.tumblr.com/post/162393741735/nsfw-alphabet-challenge)

-

**A=Aftercare - What they do/act like after sex.**

After sex, Jacob is an enigma. He is both cold and affectionate in the moments after. He’s kind of a tsundere (I’m sorry) in that he’ll usually hold you close and pretty much keep you captive for however long it takes for you to go to sleep before he up and leaves. If you call him out on it, he’ll deny it in a mean way to shut you up and/or ignore you, or at worst leave to go do something else after saying something terrible to you in an attempt to hurt your feelings. 

Is it because he’s embarrassed? Not exactly. Jacob is (to put it nicely) emotionally constipated and doesn’t look at people as people. He only understands and admits that he cares about his brothers - everyone else is just a tool to be used or an enemy to out maneuver/kill. He’s not good at sparing people’s feelings, because he doesn’t get the point. The way he sees it, if he wants to hold you after sex, he’ll hold you until you annoy him or he gets tired of the contact. If he doesn’t, he doesn’t, but he also won’t push you away if you decide to hold him when he isn’t holding you. Now, _why_ he usually ends up holding you is a question he doesn’t like to think about, so he ignores the thought and just does whatever he wants in the moment.

**B=Bondage - Are they into BDSM, and how far they’ll go if they have a green light.**

Not really the type - it depends on the moment. He doesn’t plan sexual encounters, they just occur if the mood is right. If you happen to get tied up, however, he might just take advantage of the situation. Of course, he’ll only really push you as far as you’re willing to go, more so out of a sense of morality than anything else. 

He may be a terrible, awful guy who brainwashes, tortures, and kills people, but there are some thing even he doesn’t agree with.

**C=Cum - pretty self explanatory.**

Jacob is all about that cum-play, babey~. The man has a fascination with it, watching the way it drips down your chin, pooling around his thumb where its hooked in your mouth so he can memorize the fucked out look in your eyes. Like a lot of men, he’s very visual, so he finds it hot as hell when it covers your face, chest, or when it leaves sticky strings between your thighs.

He’s not only about his cum on you, though. He also gets hard about feeling your wetness/precum on his fingers as he strokes you, and will spend as long as he possibly can between your thighs. He loves the moment right before you cum, desperate and crying for him, shaking in his grip as he forces you through yet another orgasm. He’ll eat you out/suck you off like a champ, and will kiss you afterwards just because he likes the embarrassed little look you give him as you taste yourself on his tongue.

**D=Dom - Are they dominant, submissive, a switch?**

To absolutely no one’s surprise, Jacob is a dom full stop. Even if you put him in a compromising position in an attempt to get him to sub for you, he’ll find a way to turn the whole situation on its head and fuck you stupid - like, go crazy, go stupid, _stupid_.

Honestly, Jacob is a control freak. That’s his whole deal. He hates not being in control. It makes him feel weak and helpless, which is a huge no-no. I mean, the man built an entire army based on brainwashing tactics, because he can’t stand not being in control and at least three steps ahead of everyone else. If you’re not going to listen to him, he’ll make you listen.

Does being in control ever get old for him? No. Exuding absolute control over someone, especially his partner, gives him a thrill that just can’t be found in any other play. If you challenged him either as a dom or a switch, he’d be begrudgingly impressed… the first couple of times. After the novelty wears out, he’ll just look at your attitude as you being bratty - something he’ll seek to remedy right out of you in the worst (or best) way.

**E=Edgeplay - Similar to ‘Kinks’ except it’s a lot riskier than usual kinks (knifeplay, breathplay, etc.).**

Unlike his youngest brother, Jacob doesn’t really get off on the extremes. At the start, he might threaten you with a gun if you disrespect him and might even make you believe it’s loaded, but it never is. He’ll psychologically fuck you up, but in a way that leaves nothing up to chance. Again, he’s a super control freak, and unless he can manipulate the situation to go exactly as he plans it with minimum risk - the rare occasion he _plans_ to have sex with you - he’s just not going to do it.

That’s not to say he’s vanilla or soft and sweet. He has no problem threatening bodily harm and even bringing out his hunting knife/gun as a sort of prop. He likes the way your eyes widen, pupils dilating and heartbeat stamping its quick rhythm against his hand as he holds you down and runs the tip of his knife along the inside of your thigh. He understands the appeal of playing cat and mouse, daring you to challenge him and reap the consequences, but it’s not his go-to kink.

**F=Fantasy - A fantasy of theirs (ex: a teacher/student fantasy).**

I… I know what I really wanna say for this, and I know what some people may be thinking, because of that one post that - let’s face it - is _true_. But I don’t wanna go to hell just because I know in my heart of hearts that _that_ is what this dude would get off to in the darkest recess of his mind. When I go to hell, it’s gonna be because of _me_. If you know what I’m talking about, you know, if you don’t, I’m happy for you. 

So, instead of further disappointing my parents and anyone who may know me IRL, I’m gonna say Jacob’s fantasy is fearplay-ish in nature. He’ll send you out to the middle of the woods in the dead of night and declare open season. On you. He won’t be trying to kill you and certainly won’t let anyone else kill you, but he’ll let his best Chosen in on the game only to ultimately find you first and fuck you in front of his men. After he’s done, they won’t be allowed to touch you (alpha dog possessiveness and all that), but he’ll let them cover you in cum bukkake style.

**G=Got Caught - How they react when they get caught having sex.**

It depends on who catches you. If it’s one of his subordinates, he’ll make direct eye contact without even pausing in his rhythm and tell them to fuck off unless some important situation is happening. If it’s John, he’ll stop just long enough to cover both you and himself in a sheet or jacket or something, but he won’t pull out. If it’s Joseph, he’ll stop and probably end up having to get dressed, because Joseph refuses to leave until he completely ruins the mood.

In all three scenarios, he isn’t embarrassed so much as he is annoyed. He’ll be frustrated, but silently. He won’t go around his compound visibly pissed, but it’ll be clear that he isn’t happy by the way he seems more snappy than usual, because he’s distracted and he hates the fact that he can’t better control his emotions. This is usually when he’ll pull you to the side for a quickie just so he can think straight again.

**H=Hot Spots - A place that drives them crazy when stimulated (EX: neck).**

Doesn’t really have a spot that makes him go _crazy_ (besides the obvious), but is particularly sensitive at the back of his neck, under his chin, and his along his thighs. He’ll get goosebumps if you touch him there, little tingles, but not really turned on. However, it’s probably safe to assume that if you’re touching him at any of these places you’re on his lap or under him and in a compromising position in which you’ll end up touching him where it really matters soon enough anyway.

**I=Intimacy - How romantic they are, or can be, before, during, or after sex.**

Does Jacob have the ability to be romantic? Sure. The FC5 writers said he was married and had a whole backstory before they had to scrap it, and to be honest, it’s one of my headcanons, because lets face it - he’s not ugly, and he wasn’t always as crazy as he is in game. 

That being said, would he be traditionally romantic in the present time? No. He won’t buy you flowers or chocolates or serenade you, and it’s not just because there aren’t any stores open because the cult ran every sane vendor out of the county. He just isn’t that guy who can do normal couple stuff anymore.

He does have his moments, though. After sex, specifically, he can be affectionate and almost soft - dragging the rough pads of his fingers up and down your back, over your scars, running his palm over sore muscles and bruises - some he put there others you gained through your experiences. He’ll only do these things if you’re asleep or just tired enough that you won’t bother trying to talk about it. If you mention it the morning after he’ll ignore you or insult/gaslight you, so it’s probably best to just keep your knowledge of his “soft” side to yourself.

**J=Journey - Their ideal way of leading up to sex.**

Jacob lets the tension build up. It’ll start off with heated glances or looks, you doing something like leaning/bending over in a certain way or doing something that leaves you flushed and glistening with sweat. He’ll catch your eye, smirk or just look you up and down before going about his business. Then, it’ll move to brief touches, lingering touches, on your waist or his shoulder, something will push you two to touch each other in some innocuous situation that’ll only be heated to you and him. Pretty soon after that, he’s cornering you and pushing you up against the wall or the ground and grinding against you. 

He’ll make you wet/hard, straining up to meet him, grinding in tandem to his rhythm, eyes glazed and pricked with needy tears, and just when you think you can’t take anymore he’ll begin stroking you, fingertips gliding over smooth skin as he teases you until you beg him to fuck you. He won’t initiate anything until you moan for him all desperate and well-mannered - the word “please” is gonna be used a lot before he’ll even think of giving you the relief you want.

**K=Kinks - List a few of their kinks, be it the normalized ones or kinkier kinks.**

Edging, Role-play: fear-play, pet play especially, Begging, Public/Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, Cum-play

**L=Location - Where they like to have sex at, do they like risky locations, etc.**

The thrill of having sex in a semi-secluded place where you can get caught easily is one of the main factors that leads to Jacob even initiating sex in the first place. At the same time, just because it’s a kink of his doesn’t mean he indulges it often. He can’t afford to look weak or be put in a compromising position that may have his men questioning his leadership capabilities. He’s not willing to have his authority undermined just so he can bust a nut inside you behind the Vet’s Center.

He’ll probably finger/jack you off somewhere public/semi-public, because he likes the embarrassed look on your face, but isn’t likely to let you do anything to him besides maybe rub him through his jeans, because he wouldn’t feel in control enough to do so. He will, however, take you at all hours of the day behind closed doors or outdoors in seclusion, no matter who is around to potentially catch you.

**M=Masturbation - How they are when they get themselves off, what they get themselves off to.**

Jacob is quiet when he’s alone. He’ll breathe hard and might grunt once or twice while he’s jacking himself off, but unless you’re standing outside of the door with your ear pressed up against the wood, you won’t be able to hear what’s going on. He’s private when he’s by himself, usually making absolute sure that he’s the only one around when he does it. He’s secretive not because he’s embarrassed, but because he doesn’t want to be caught in a situation that could possibly be perceived as making him look weak or human. He keeps himself in line to make it seem like he’s above and fully in control of his body and his every emotion, because that’s strong or whatever.

In reality, it’s all a lie. The dude has a high sex drive (probably all that pent up aggression and watching you strut around like you own the place), and when he can’t be with you, well… god gave him hands for a reason.

He’ll usually jack it to whatever fantasy of you that cooked up in his brain that day, sometimes based on whatever irritating thing you do or habit you have that he wants to fuck out of you, or on memories of how you sound when he’s fucking you deep and hard. Before you, he thought about past flings he can barely remember the faces of, let alone names. Any other intimate relationships he may have had he’s learned he can’t think about, because it’s a depressive turn off and has the chance of sending him into something like a panic attack, but more angry and disoriented. It’s real wild stuff. Wonder what happened.

**N=NO - A few things that they will absolutely, under no circumstances, ever do.**

Backdoor bathroom stuff. Jacob is, however, 110% OK with anal, but anything to do with what comes out isn’t something he’s particularly interested in for common reasons. 

Won’t voluntarily let himself get tied up or stay tied up no matter how much you beg or tell him you think he’d look hot. Beating (hitting, kicking, punching) him are all huge ol’ hell nos, because of his past. Anything that can even remotely be seen as abuse towards him are going to be a no. Wouldn’t voluntarily sub or do anything that could possibly make him feel helpless or in some way attempt to make him feel humiliated.

Everything else he’ll think about at the very least.

**O=On’s - Their top turn on’s that they have (things that’ll get them super horny super quickly).**

Although it might not seem like it, and as long as you’re doing it one-on-one (not in front of other people, because then it’s just disrespectful), Jacob enjoys when you challenge him, because it gives him a chance to put you in your place. He also really enjoys seeing you post workout/training. Seeing you covered in blood, sweat, and - oh yes, you guessed it - dirt, turns him on, because he’s just absolutely awful and he can’t help but imagine what you feel like hyped up on adrenaline and rage, so frustrated that all you can do is moan, growl, and dig your nails into his back as he pins and fucks you into the forest floor.

Jacob is all about that rough animalistic sex (shocking, I know). He likes it real passionate and aggressive. Grunting, groaning, growling other guttural g words that have to do with gsounds. If someone (you) isn’t covered in bruises and on the verge of passing out, Jacob doesn’t feel like he did a good enough job, and that’s just something he can’t let stand.

**P=Position - Their favourite position to have sex in.**

If you thought I’d say anything but doggy, I’m sorry, I’m not that unique. Is doggy style almost too obvious for Jacob Seed, the wolf-taming mountain conqueror? Yes. But that’s mostly for good reason. Doggy is one of the easier positions to have rough sex - it’s easier for the top (Jacob) to control the rhythm, and gives him a nice POV (I headcanon Jacob as an ass man. I don’t really know why, but he strikes me as a guy who appreciates a good ass. Thicc, bitty, or in between, it doesn’t matter, as long as he can grab it and smack it while he’s thrusting into you, he’s happy).

**Q=Quickie - Do they like it, do they prefer quickies over actual sex, etc.**

Since he’s busy building a brainwashed super army and doesn’t really trust anyone to do his work for him, Jacob doesn’t have or give himself a lot of time to just have sex. As much as he may like to spend a few hours absolutely ruining you for any other men and/or women, he can’t, because he’s extremely responsible and controlling. Couple that with the fact that he has a high sex drive and you get a man who enjoys quickies, or at least learns how to love them.

Sometimes a good quickie can be preferable over one long session, because it gives him a longer period of time to tease you until you’re begging for the next round. He likes you needy - not necessarily dependent, because he wouldn’t be able to stand the lack of independence, but he enjoys feeling like he’s the only one who can please you.

**R=Rough - How rough they are, or get, when in bed.**

Depends on his mood and the day, but in general he’s rough, but the levels of roughness fluctuate. There’s normal rough which is his almost vanilla - he’ll grab your hips, fingertips digging bruises into your skin, and fuck you deep.

There’s medium rough which means that a) he had an annoying day or b) you unintentionally did something to piss him off. Either way, he’s throwing you onto the bed and leaving marks around your throat and down your chest until you ache for him. 

Then, there’s rough _rough_. You won’t even be able to spell the word ‘rough’ when he’s fucking you. It may be rare, but if he’s fucking you rough then that means you intentionally pissed him off, disrespected him/his brothers, or did some inane thing that almost ended in your death. In some ways, his rough sex can seem more passionate and caring, particularly as it progresses and he finally breaks you down until you’re apologizing or admitting your fault, then it’s all him cooing praises in your ear and telling you how hot and tight you feel around him and how good you are. You’ll still be sore afterwards, and walking will feel funny for a few days, but damn if some of the stuff he says to you doesn’t make you blush for days afterwards.

**S=Stamina - How long they can go before they tap out.**

Jacob averages ~8-15 minutes of actual intercourse, ~16-20 if he’s having a really, _really_ good day. Don’t let the numbers fool you, though, folks, because he’s also all about that pre-game and making his partner cum more than once.

His wrist and jaw will ache before he’ll let you off without making you cum at least twice. He really enjoys the bony way you lie on him afterwards, and how you blink and slur all tired because he wore you out. It’s a pride thing.

**T=Toys - Do use toys, do they own them, what kind, etc.**

Mr. Technology-is-the-man’s-way-of-keeping-you-down does not like toys of any fashion or form, especially if they’re shaped like a dick, because he’s the type of man to go: it’s not _my_ dick so why does it get to be inside of you? He might not be the jealous type, but he’s possessive and controlling especially when it comes to making you cum, and he’s not willing to share you with anyone even if that anyone is a silicon dildo.

If he caught you with a toy, he’d confiscate it and interrogate you on where the hell you got it. After he got whatever information he wanted, he’d punish you in the best/worst way possible - overstimulating you, possibly using the toy, or if you made him particularly angry, stimulate and deny you an orgasm for as long as it’d take for you to beg him to let you cum.

**U=Unfair - How much they tease you, etc.**

In general, Jacob is a huge tease because he likes how you beg. He likes how your voice hitches and how breathy and desperate you sound. He likes how you shiver under him and cling to his shoulders, whining and moaning, trying to thrust up against him. He likes all the ways teasing makes you react to him, so he does it often.

He’s not so bold as to finger you under a table in front of other people, for example, but he’s willing to take you aside and put you on the edge before he takes you both back to a public space where you can’t possibly get off without him (and everyone else) knowing. He doesn’t typically deprive you for more than a few hours, mostly because of his own needs, but if you did something that he believes deserves punishment he’ll get creative with the ways he’ll stimulate you and get off himself while refusing to let you cum.

**V=Volume - How loud they get when having sex, things they might say, etc.**

With you, he’s a talker. When you’re not moaning, he’s whispering straight up _filth_ in your ear. He’s big on the praise kink; loves telling you how well you take him and how he’s impressed that you fit so nicely around him. It can almost get romantic, how he compliments and reassures you through grit teeth and a tight grip.

Between the dirty talk and listening to your whines, Jacob will only give the occasional grunt or growl, backgrounded by the steady beat of his hips against yours. He tends to be quiet so he can better hear you. 

**W=Wild Card - a random letter for the character of your choice.**

I don’t really get what this means? I looked it up another version and it said “random headcanon”, so I guess I’ll just elaborate on one of his turn-on kinks.

Jacob likes it when you challenge him, both because it’s a change of pace to what he’s used to and because he thinks it’s cute that you think you can stand up against him. As long as you’re not compromising his authority in front of his men or his brothers, he almost finds it endearing how strong you try to be even when you know he can tear you down with the quick turn of a music box.

**X=X-Ray - How they look with their clothes off.**

Jacob isn’t a mountain man for nothing. He’s hairy and has muscles based on his strength - suffice to say, the man’s pretty thicc. He’s also decently tall ~6′4″ or ~193 cm. He has freckles, but they’re almost indistinguishable from the hair, burns, and scars on his body.

Now, about his dick: Jacob’s a bit above average when concerning length, and is pretty thick in girth (depending on your own height, you may or may not be able to touch the tips of your fingers when you grab it). However, he’s proportional, uncut, and curves a bit to the left for some reason. He might initially appear to be a intimidating to handle, but it’s not enough to destroy your bits. Still, you’ll feel the dull, residual ache after any encounter you have with him, even if he preps you before him.

**Y=Yearning - How often they need to have sex.**

Mentioned before, but he has a pretty high sex drive that may or may not be due to his aggression and/or you. He doesn’t so much need sex as he does use it as a mechanism to keep his head clear and focused when he’s training/brainwashing people. He likes to be fully in control and being distracted by his body’s/mental needs is one way that he loses that control.

He doesn’t really count or plan when he has sex; it’s usually spontaneous, and as such fluctuates. You might have a few quickies one day, nothing the next, a long session the day after, several quickies over the span of a few days, several long sessions over the span of a week, etc… Just depends on the mood and availability.

**Z=ZZZ - How quickly they fall asleep after having sex.**

Jacob has a whole host of personal issues that leave him awake at night, and sex can only do so much to remedy that. What he really needs is a therapist, but since I’m pretty sure mental health is the last thing Eden’s Gate has covered on their insurance, Jacob’s stuck with finding comfort however he can.

After having sex, he is of course tired, but generally can’t fall asleep unless you do. There’s something about the rhythmic sound of you breathing and the way your chest moves up and down - how calm you are when you’re pressed up against his chest while he runs his fingers up and down your arm -, that just relaxes him.

He wakes up early, though, so you won’t often find him asleep or even in the same room as you the day after. It’s nothing personal - except it kind of is, because he’s trying his damnedest to not get too attached because getting attached to people makes them weaknesses and in-turn make him weak, so Jacob doesn’t let himself linger long enough for him to count the freckles and moles on your skin, or trace your scars for too much time.

But sometimes… he’s weak. When you’re asleep, he’ll lay beside you with you in his arms just a little too long, and he’ll wonder just how the hell he let himself get to this point and why he’s so OK with it.


	17. Jacob/Deputy: Arranged Marriage Part 1

[ _**REQUEST:** "Dep is forced to marry Jacob so that Eden's Gate will no longer terrorize Hope County. SFW and NSFW pls and thank you." _ ](https://doodwrites.tumblr.com/post/186216201766/dep-is-forced-to-marry-jacob-so-that-edens-gate)

**Word Count** : _~3.2k_

 **Warnings/Description** : _Arranged Marriages/Marriage Coercion, Explicit Language, Angst, PTSD, Sexual Tension, Vague lawyer slander_

 **PART I** (Part II will be NSFW)

\--

It had been naive to think that Eden’s Gate simply wanted peace. You should have known that such a thing, after months of chaos and fighting, would never exist without a steep price, but when you were called to meet with Joseph and his family, you believed there could be a repose to the war - that everyone could come to a reasonable agreement that would end all the death and give you a chance to wash the blood from your hands.

When you arrived at neutral ground to negotiate the terms of peace, backed by Eli, the Sheriff, and both Pastor Jerome and Mary May, you hadn’t thought there was anything the Seeds could ask for that couldn’t be argued down. Whether it be land or resources, you had faith that you and the other leaders of the Resistance could come up with a counter offer just as fair. 

Then, before the discussion could even really start, Joseph asked for you.

In that little cabin nestled in the far forest of Holland Valley, the silence rang so loud it was almost deafening, and although it was only you and the other Resistance members that had been blindsided, you saw the discomfort that even the Seeds - minus Joseph, of course - had trouble hiding. No one exactly appeared pleased with the demand, and when Pastor Jerome stepped forward to push for clarification - ever the voice of reason when there truly was none -, Joseph continued.

With a straight face and eyes that never once left your own, Joseph explained, “The Deputy is, and will always be, part of our family. God spoke it into existence and it had been my mistake, my… _pride_ that coerced me into attempting to force a union through violent subjugation.”

Joseph looked at you differently for a moment, appearing almost apologetic, through the expression quickly succumbed to his usual unsettling serenity. It didn’t matter, really. You were still reeling from his request.

Eli stepped forward, gently urging you behind him by blocking you with his body. He folded his arms over his chest and scoffed with obvious contempt and derision, “I’m gonna have to stop you right there, ‘cause there is no way in hell we’re giving the Deputy to you-” he catches himself on probably a derogatory word, takes a breath, and restarts, “-doesn’t matter. Whatever you’re asking for from the Deputy; it’s not happening.”

No one moves. You don’t even think anyone breathes, or maybe that’s just you. Your brain tries to catch up with what’s happening. Did Joseph seriously ask for you? What does that even mean? What do they want from you?

Joseph folds his hands in front of him on the table and regards Eli and the rest of your compatriots with the composure of a person discussing brands of coffee and their varieties, not the intricacies of-

“Perhaps I was not clear, and for that I apologize. What I am proposing is a union, formally, between the Resistance and Project Eden’s Gate. To follow the word of God, the Deputy and one member of our family will be wed.” Joseph speaks with a smooth tone, the hint of a fading Georgian accent, but all you can focus on is the way his words feel like punches - each hitting you in the stomach, the chest, until you feel like you can’t breathe-

Pastor Jerome touches your shoulder, and when you look to him, he gives you the most reassuring look he can, but all it does is remind you to breathe. Your stomach is still sunken deep, deep, deep somewhere. Your throat feels thick.

Joseph continues, “With this bond, Eden’s Gate will no longer be forced to educate the sinful as God’s Wrath will spare his Righteous and will allow us to continue our migration until the Collapse. The people of Hope County and those of Eden’s Gate will co-exist, peacefully, until the End.”

It’s silent. You don’t even have to look to know you’re not the only one experiencing conflicting emotions. Disbelief, outrage, disappointment. You were all so close to finishing the war - _so fucking close_.

Mary May rallies forward with a furious, “Hell no!” Pushing her way to stand beside Eli, blocking you even more from the Seeds' view. “There is no way in this fucked up, godforsaken county that you’re gonna make Rook _commit_ to one of you psychopaths in some archaic bullshit wedding! That’s just- you’re-” she searches for the right words, but only comes up with more insults.

The Sheriff comes forward and Pastor Jerome lets go of your shoulder, deciding it’s probably best to try to help Mary May calm down before she starts throwing hands like her body language suggests. The Sheriff clears his throat, drawing everyone’s attention with a careful, level tone. “This isn’t the demand we were looking out for when we agreed to hold this negotiation, Seed. After everything that’s happened, you can’t actually expect we’d give you the Deputy, of all people, as collateral for this war. Who knows what-”

Joseph interrupts, holding one palm out, expectantly causing the Sheriff to stop talking, so that he can say his own piece. “Once more, I suppose I should have made myself clearer, given our tumultuous past. This wedding will be as true as any other under the watchful gaze of God. The Deputy will come to no harm when they bond with my brother, Jacob, this I can assure you.”

Your eyes snap open wide; you’re so shocked that you move to look at Joseph only to accidentally catch Jacob’s eye. Something in his gaze makes you want to run, or maybe it’s fight? You decidedly ignore the heat there, unwilling to even subconsciously address the tight, inappropriate flutter in your chest at his look, and settle back to just barely being able to see the Seeds.

Eli shakes his head and gives a short, indignant laugh, “You’re insane - outta your goddamn mind, Seed. You want them to marry _him_? The psychopath that not only brainwashed and tortured them in that fucking prison camp you call a training ground, but left them to _die_ -”

“I did what I had to in order to keep my family safe, Eli.” Jacob cuts in, stepping forward to stand up directly against the table beside Joseph, “’Sides, let’s not pretend you’re innocent yourself. After all, you’ve done the same thing, only your way is crueler. Tell me, approximately how long did you play the Deputy’s hero before you threw them back out to the Judges? I’d wager a day, maybe two passed, then you tossed them right back into my arms.” Jacob sounds cocky, you can almost hear the sneer in his gruff voice, “I’ll even bet they were barely up an hour before you sent them out to do your bidding. I guess all that ‘brainwashing and torture’ doesn’t matter much when there’s something you need done.”

Eli growls, “You’re a lying piece of-”

“Alright, alright, let’s just everybody calm down.” Pastor Jerome starts, holding his hands out in a gesture of attempting mediation. 

The tension doesn’t lessen, but at least no one is yelling anymore. You unclench your fist and startle when you feel the warmed handle of a metal throwing knife clutched in your palm. You swallow, head spinning as you tiredly tuck the knife back into it’s pocket. You slump, so sick of fighting, of the adrenaline that takes over - the new, bloodthirsty you that doesn’t even think twice when they pull out a weapon. This isn’t normal. You should feel something when you’re about to kill someone, why don’t you anymore?

Pastor Jerome’s voice filters in back to you, “…the biggest problem, aside from the obvious, is the lack of trust shared between our two groups. Even if what you were proposing wasn’t- let’s call it what it is: absolutely atrocious - we can’t simply trust you and your family to keep your word that the Deputy won’t be harmed. Time and time again, you and your cult have went out of your way to terrorize not only the people of Hope County, but the Deputy in particular.

“Hunting parties - sending out your best to either kill or kidnap them, and besides that, the most important point is that there’s no way we’re going to force or even request that the Deputy do something like this. They’ve done enough. Now, I’m sure we can come to some sort of different kind of agreement that doesn’t involve the trading of people.”

“There are no compromises under God, Pastor, you know this as well as I.” Joseph returns, his untroubled inflection turned tight, frustrated, “This is the only request we make of you to ensure God’s Wrath does not lay waste to the land or my flock. With their union, your people can keep to your side, and mine to ours as we await the Collapse.”

The Pastor sighs, and the Sheriff speaks up, “Give us a moment.” And moves with the rest of you closer to the front of the cabin - not very far considering how small the building is, but far enough that the Seeds can't hear what any of you are saying.

Standing around to where you can all face each other, but at the same time not exactly wanting give the Seeds your backs, all five of you begin to discuss.

Mary May rolls her eyes and shifts on her hip, kicking off the conversation, “Yeah, no, I call bullshit. There’s no way we’re gonna just stand here and entertain this garbage; not after what they’ve done - what they’ve taken from us. If anything, they should be trying to make amends, not us.”

Eli glances towards Mary May and nods, “Agreed. This is a waste of time, plain and simple.” He turns to you, a piteous expression on his face that twists your stomach in worse knots than it already is. “Sorry, Deputy, I know this isn’t what we were hoping for, but don’t worry, we’ll figure something out.”

Your dread must show on your face. You know you look miserable and worn out, haunted by the things you’ve done that keep you up at night and the things that don’t that _should_ , but the fact that they know and can tell - that they see you dying, the old you, the one that used to smile and laugh, but now can barely speak without feeling like you’re choking - they see it on your face and in your mannerisms and still want you to keep going?

There was a time you used to believe you’d do almost anything to save an innocent life, but now that you’ve done it so many times, you’re not even sure if the almost applies anymore. Would it be spitting in the face of everyone you’ve lost, and everyone you’ve killed if you refused to do something so simple as marry the man that’s tried to kill you? It’s not even like it was one sided - you’ve tried to kill him plenty of times, but the bastard is slippery - never showing where he is, always one step ahead of you. Always.

You look over and note that the Seeds aren’t at all focused on any of you and are instead talking to one another, all of them except Jacob. He’s focused on you with that same dark ~~promising~~ look on his face and you almost want to strangle yourself for the spark of excitement that look gives you.

You’re attracted to him and you don’t know why (well, obviously you know _why_ , but you’re too chicken shit to admit it), but you know that factoring in all these little details, the things only you notice, that only you care about, only shows how petty it would be if you rejected this whole thing, right?

Not only are you attracted to Jacob in the worst way possible, but you’ll be saving lives if you do decide to marry him. It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to do the math, and you know yourself, deep down, that if the killing doesn’t stop soon, instead of just feeling empty every time you break someone’s neck, or successfully snipe a Peggie’s head off their shoulders with a single shot, you’ll start enjoying it and that thought in and of itself is enough to make you make up your mind.

You didn’t even realize the others were still talking among themselves while you were thinking, but whatever they’re saying doesn’t concern you. You straighten up, do a quick mental check in with yourself - _do I still want to do this? No. Stupid question, rephrase: am I still willing to do this to stop all the killing? Yes. Ok._ \- you chime in before you can think too hard about it, “I’ll do it.”

You don’t realize you’ve declared your stance rather loudly until you see the Seeds look towards you. Your fellow Resistance members all stare with equal measures of shock.

_“No, Deputy, you don’t need-”  
_

_“Rook, there’s always-”  
_

_“Deputy, this isn’t-”  
_

_“Rookie, you can’t be-”_

You ignore them, focusing in on Joseph as you breeze past your friends and march forward, determined to settle this once and for all. You meet Joseph’s gaze with a stony one, jaw clenched and muscles taut. “I’ll do it, but we’re going to set some rules. Concrete. No bullshit.”

John smooths his way forward, smirking like a shark smelling blood in the water, “Like, say, a contract, Deputy?”

You almost roll your eyes, you almost forgot - _fucking lawyers, man_. You steel your back, unwilling to show even an ounce of weakness and glare up at John, “I said no bullshit, John. We’re doing this straightforward or not at all, ‘cause if I have to, I’ll turn you and your entire organization inside out.” You redirect your scowl at Joseph, “I was already half way there, anyway.”

“Ooh, what’s with the hostility, Deputy? Is that really any way to speak to your soon-to-be brother-in-law?” John’s mocking tone makes your fingers itch for your gun, your knives, anything to wipe that self-satisfied grin off his stupid fucking face-

“Enough.” Jacob intervenes, and moves to stand directly in front of you, tilting his head only slightly as he sizes you up. You didn’t realize until just now you were trying your damnedest to not look Jacob in the eyes. “My word is my bond, and since we’re getting married, my word is the only one that matters.” His authoritative tone both irritates and excites you. Shit, you’re gonna have a handful with this one, you can already tell. “So long as you don’t go back on our agreement, _no one_ will hurt you. After we’re married, all of your needs and wants will be met and possibly exceeded depending on what you want and how reasonable your request is.”

Put in the hot seat, you immediately fire off your questions about the arrangement while there’s still time to back out, “What’s expected of me after the marriage?”

“Nothing besides you pulling your own weight in the bunker.” Jacob replies, pausing when he notices the raised eyebrow you give him and further explains, “Only work that everyone else does to keep everything running smoothly. To list a few: clean up behind yourself, help out with the community with whatever you’re good at - fix shit, weapon or machine maintenance, cooking, whatever you can do and are willing to do.

“Aside from that, so long as you and yours stop killing ours, we’ll do the same - the war is over and then everyone can go back to their own little corners and do whatever the hell they want before shit hits the fan.”

You nod and bite your lip - Jacob’s eyes track the movement before snapping back up to your own. He sees the change in you, the reciprocated attraction and has the audacity to smirk, “Anything else, honey.”

You can’t tell if the nickname makes you sick or excites that dumb part of your brain that is even letting you think marrying Jacob might be alright, but you push it away all the same and tell yourself to refocus, trying to think of anything else you might request, and then it hits you. “Your music box. I want it destroyed. Now.”

At that, Jacob’s eyes narrow, and there’s a second of stillness that makes your teeth tingle at just the memory of its hypnotic melody. If he brings it out and tries to play it, you’re going to kill him first.

Instead of betrayal, however, Jacob blinks slowly and closes his eyes as if contemplating before he lets out a deep breath and reaches into his pocket. He slides the wooden box out and places it on the table all while staring you directly in the face. He pulls his handgun out slowly - you put your hand on your own sidearm, a warning - and then proceeds to slam of the butt end of it into the box.

It doesn’t do much more than crack at first, but a few hits in has it practically exploding into shards of polished wood and fragmented metal and wire. By the time he’s done, you have to right your surprised expression, closing your mouth and reaffirming to yourself that that all just happened. 

Jacob is quicker to bring the scene to a close, “You trust me, now, Rook?” He sounds ornery, maybe even a little upset, but for something that seemed like such a crucial part of his training, he sure did get rid of it with as little fuss as possible.

Your gaze sharpens, “Was that the only one?”

If you didn’t know any better, you might have thought the closed-mouth smile he gives you is borne out of respect. He holds his hand out to you, daring you to shake it, “Is the deal still on?”

You glare at him, glancing from his hand to his face, searching for something that’ll tell you that this isn’t at all like signing a deal with the devil - no way, you’re totally not making a horrible mistake. You remind yourself it doesn’t matter if your “marriage” is going to be miserable, so long as they hold up their end of the bargain, you still win. You reach forward, ready to complete the gesture when the Sheriff grabs your shoulder. You almost forgot you didn’t come here alone.

He looks at you with an expression bordering pain and hopelessness, “Are you sure you want-” sagely, he rewords his question, “Are you sure you can live with this decision, Rook? There’s no going back.”

You frown unable to put your true feelings into words short and sweet enough to encompass the breadth of your desperation, so you settle on the simplest response. “This war needs to end, Sheriff. _Nothing_ else matters.”

You turn to Jacob and grab his hand, giving it a firm shake but refusing to let go until you know, “Are there other music boxes?”

Jacob runs his tongue over his bottom teeth and shrugs, “Yes.”

Your grip tightens, “You’re going to destroy them - all of them -, and if I see another one of those things ever again, if I hear that fucking song ever again, all bets are off.”

Jacob lets out a little breath through his nose, and grasps your still connected hands with his other, “Whatever you say, sweetheart.”

You snatch your hand away and Jacob chuckles, walking past you followed by his family while you’re stuck rooted at the spot. What the hell did you just sign up for?


	18. Jacob/Deputy: Fluffy Pregnancy HC

_[**REQUEST:** "soft jacob seed during your pregnancy? please :)"](https://doodwrites.tumblr.com/post/186637643487/soft-jacob-seed-during-your-pregnancy-please) _

**Warnings/Description:** _Fluff, Pregnancy, (Over-)Protectiveness_

  * After finding out you’re pregnant, Jacob is on his absolute best behavior, and, in some ways, treats you like fragile glass
  * He’s extremely mindful of you and how you’re feeling, always asking you how you’re doing, and if you need or want something
  * He keeps himself in check, too, trying his best never to raise his voice or do or say anything that could hurt you or your feelings
  * He also stares at you a lot more than he usually does
  * Partially because he’s looking you over to visually check your health, and partially because he’s amazed by how with every day you look more and more beautiful
  * Jacob will want to ensure your and the baby’s/babies’ safety and happiness, so, as the weeks go by, you’ll begin to notice Jacob is almost always present wherever you go, and if he isn’t around one of his siblings and/or a couple of his best men are there in his stead
  * If you express your irritation or concern about always being watched, he won’t even argue with you; he won’t agree or acquiesce, but he doesn’t want to stress you out any more than you already may be (considering you’re all either preparing for the apocalypse or currently going through it depending on when you get pregnant)
  * So, he’ll just quietly debrief his best Chosen on the new parameters of protecting you, which now includes not letting you see them watching you
  * Your health and safety are paramount and he refuses to budge on anything that could potentially jeopardize either of those two things, even if you find them tedious or overbearing at times
  * He won’t let you do any sort of heavy or even slightly laborious work, but to keep you occupied and out of trouble, he’ll give you less a physically intensive job like checking inventory
  * If you get mad or annoyed at him, instead of ignoring you or otherwise responding in kind/worse like he might normally do, he tends to leave the premises (not completely, just in case you need him), and after both of you have cooled off, will make up with you the best way he knows how




	19. John/Deputy: NSFW "Where should I leave a mark? Here? Or Here?"

_**[REQUEST:](https://doodwrites.tumblr.com/post/186642355096/where-should-i-leave-a-mark-here-or-here) ** [ ""Where should I leave a mark? Here? Or here?" Pretty please with John and (preferably) female Dep? Thank you!!!"](https://doodwrites.tumblr.com/post/186642355096/where-should-i-leave-a-mark-here-or-here) _

**Word Count:** _~910_

 **Warnings/Description:** _NSFW-ish, Female Reader/Deputy (anatomy mentioned), Sub/Dom Elements, Teasing, Knife-Play, L-bombs, Manipulation, Yandere-ish??? (this one really got away from me idfk what happened)_

_(From the[NSFW Dominant Starters Prompt List](https://doodwrites.tumblr.com/post/183798241237/nsfw-dominant-starters), thanks for the req, love!)_

John runs the flat side of his blade over the buttons on your shirt, baby blue eyes focused and pitch, skimming over your covered breasts and shimmering in the cool moonlight that filters in through the wooden slats of his room at the ranch - or, rather, his room and yours.

You shiver despite the fact that it’s warm and even though there’s a breeze flowing through the cracked window, John can see goosebumps rising along your arms, just about the only exposed skin aside from your face that he can see, but he’ll remedy that soon enough.

With a smile perhaps leaning just this side of too-soft considering the dark, bordering lecherous thoughts running circles in his head, John tilts the edge of his knife and slips the tip just beneath the first black button separating him from the places he wants to see you the most. 

Your breath catches, and the sound causes him to finally look at you and the sight he sees nearly has him discarding this whole charade and fucking you on the floor like the tent in his slacks is urging him to.

Your lips are parted on the beginnings of a moan, eyes half-lidded and wanting- _begging_ him for relief without so much as a word, but John knows what you want. He’s seen that look on your face too many times to not understand what it is you’re asking from him. Still, he decides to play the fool, “Something you need, Deputy?” He asks, voice low and smooth, eliciting that delicious shiver he loves seeing so much.

Your mouth opens and closes, once, twice, mind warring with what’s right and what you desire. You’re supposed to be enemies, after all, but after everything you’ve done together, everything he’s made you feel - aching heat and mind numbing pleasure -, you’re unsure if that sentiment holds as much weight as it used to.

John chuckles upon seeing that cute little look of confusion. _Fuck…_ You look so pretty with the way you gaze up at him, thighs clenched together while you wait for him to really start, to make you _scream_ , even though you know that’s not how this works - that he won’t let you get off no matter how much you squirm, because he wants to hear you say it - he needs to hear exactly how you want him.

John plucks off the first button as a tease - a taste for what’s to come -, and the second for fun, the sharpness just barely pricking the warm, soft skin beneath as the fasteners fall off and clatter on the ground somewhere, the upper portion of your shirt falling open further to reveal your breasts.

With a pleased hum, John drags the sharp edge of the blade over your flesh, eyes meeting yours with a playful, yet sharp grin, “ _Where should I leave a mark_? _Here..?_ ” He lets the knife draw the shallowest of cuts just beneath your collarbone, his other hand coming down to smooth between your legs and coax open your thighs. 

John runs the blade down your torso and down further still, only stopping to tap the upper inner portion of the leg opposite to the one already clutched in his hand, and even through your jeans, John can feel the heat radiating from you. “… _Or here?_ ”

You bite your lip as John trails the knife up along your inner thigh, pressing the metal in hard enough that you can feel it cutting through the rough threads, but not enough to completely tear the cloth. Your breath hitches when he presses the knife flat, a dull ache clenching your core from where it rests between your legs - dangerous, but providing the sweetest little bit of promising relief to the tension coiling your muscles. 

You can’t help the whimper you release, bucking your hips up into the knife and arching for the minute pleasure the pressure of the blade gives you, but it’s not nearly enough. “John, please, come on…”

When John chuckles, the sound goes straight between your legs, “I’m not sure I understand what you want, darling,” he teases coyly even as he drags the knife up making sure you feel every inch until you’re arching for it, “Care to be a bit more specific?”

You groan, exasperated, but suddenly very defiant - biting your lip and looking away like you weren’t just whining so nicely beneath him, and though John won’t admit it, this, right here, this spirit you exude that he wants so badly to break and rebuild and make his own, this is what he loves you for - what he’ll never get tired of chipping away at until he finally has enough pieces to reshape you into the perfect little wife he knows you can be.

He waits for you to change your mind and give in, but he knows you won’t, not without a little more pushing. John smiles, a severity to the expression that, if you would have turned to see it, might have sent a shiver of a different kind down your spine, but you don’t, and you won’t until he gives you a reason, which, of course, will come in due time. 

He’s not done playing with you quite yet, and why should he rush? He has all the time in the world to make you do what he wants; you’re not leaving, and by the time he’s done with you, you won’t want to, he’ll make sure of it.


	20. Jacob/Deputy: NSFW "Stay still or it's gonna hurt"

_**REQUEST:** "[oooooh can you do "stay still or it's gonna hurt" from the dom prompts list for jacob pls 💦💦💞? thank you so much for all your writing btw you are incredibly talented with your characterization and writing structure :')"](https://doodwrites.tumblr.com/post/186726742667/oooooh-can-you-do-stay-still-or-its-gonna-hurt)_

**Word Count:** _~900_

**Warnings/Description:** _NSFW,_ _Fluff, Gender-Neutral Reader, Aftercare, Rough Sex, Bite Marks/Marking, Begging, Praise Kink, Orgasm Control/Denial, Penetrative Sex (Receiving)_

_(From the[NSFW Dominant Starters Prompt List](https://doodwrites.tumblr.com/post/183798241237/nsfw-dominant-starters), thank you for your kind words, lovely!)_

The room is hot - sweltering, despite the breeze that flows through the window. You turn your head, your flushed cheek sticking to the cool pillow case propped up beneath your head as Jacob continues to his steady rhythm between your thighs. 

You bite your lip, shutting your eyes tight as you try to keep in pace with his thrusts, but Jacob keeps you still by the hand he has clutched at your hip. You moan, arching underneath him as the aching cord of pleasure in your core winds tighter and tighter, leaving you breathless and on the edge.

With an uneven shout of his name, you pull Jacob in closer, nails digging into his back as he tilts forward, dragging his teeth along the line of your shoulder before biting one of many already sore marks mapped along your skin. You cry out, raking your nails down his back, the sharp sting of pain mixing with the pleasurable ache throbbing in your core. “I’m close! S-so, so, close!”

Jacob leans back, chuckling breathy and low, eyes black in the low light of the bedroom, “A while longer, sweetheart, you’re doing so good, but I know you can do better.”

You shake your head and just barely manage to glare up at him before a particularly hard thrust has you seeing stars. Forgetting pride and all that shit you may or may not have talked that got you into this position in the first place, you pout at Jacob and rolls your hips into his next thrust, reveling in the way his cool demeanor darkens at your challenge. 

“Come on, please? Please, Jacob, I’m - _ah…_ \- close, I can’t-” You bite your lip to hold back a scream as Jacob speeds up, ramming into you hard and quick as he grabs your hips in both hands to angle you up, hitting that sensitive spot inside with every thrust.

“Well, when you sound like that, how can I refuse?” Jacob yanks you forward, your arms immediately circling his neck as he begins driving into you rougher from below. At your choked whine, he groans, fingers bruising where he holds you, but you can’t bring yourself to care, chanting his name in a pleasure hazed mantra as your head lulls back, _So close, so close, so close, so close…_

Jacob nips your exposed throat and grabs the back of your head, forcing you to face him fully. He looks intense, almost mad, brows furrowed and gaze focused on your own as he keeps pounding into you at the same fast pace, “That’s it, sweetheart, that’s it…” His voice is deceptively calm, adding fire to the heat blazing through you.

“Please, please, please,” You whimper, clenching around him, breath catching, you can’t hold back any longer, you’re going to-

“Cum for me,” Jacob growls, and you do, shattering around him, thighs shaking as your pleasure blinds your vision white. Jacob follows just after, gently leading you as you fall back onto the bed, his heavy body covering yours as he whispers praises through grit teeth, “-so good, feel so good, kitten. So _tight_ , _fuck_ …” While his hips continue to move until he finally stills, panting heavily at the crook of your neck.

You both lay there for a while before Jacob pulls out, a rush of warmth following him as he turns onto his side facing you. “You alright?” He asks, reaching up to run the rough pads of his fingers over your temple.

You hum, closing your eyes as you let his touch soothe you, almost drifting off to sleep if not for the way his finger trails down your neck and catches on a painful bruise that has you flinching back and hissing, “Shit, Jacob, ow…”

To your surprise, Jacob merely scoffs and gets off of the bed, and immediately you’re missing his presence, though your pride won’t let you call out for him to come back. You roll over, slightly disappointed, but unfortunately used to his cold treatment, even post mind-blowing sex.

Just as you’re settling into bed, exhaustion overriding any sore feelings, you feel something dip the bed, then find yourself sat up and turned so that you’re facing the outside of the bed. Jacob slides you closer until you’re practically sitting in his lap before placing an open medical kit beside you and running a warm, damp cloth over your body, cleaning you off.

You’re so stunned you almost don’t react when he finishes, tears open an anti-bacterial wipe with his teeth, and begins dabbing it along the shallow cuts and bruises along your neck, chest, and collarbone. You back up, whining, but Jacob just catches you and pulls you in, “ _Stay still, or it’s gonna hurt._ ”

You frown, but do as he says regardless, though not without your own bit of sass, “It’s gonna hurt, anyway.” You bite your tongue when he runs over another group of sore bruises, “Jeez, seriously? What are you? A werewolf or vampire or something? Why’d you have to bite me so many times?”

Jacob smirks, “How else is anyone supposed to know you’re mine? ‘sides, you were acting up, earlier. Thought you needed a reminder, probably more than anyone else, I’d wager.”

You roll your eyes, but don’t say anything else, even well after he finishes taking care of you and lays down beside you, holding you close. It’s strange, considering this is the first time he’s done something even remotely resembling aftercare, but that’s not a bad thing. And as you feel Jacob settle in, breathing steady with his arm slung over your waist, you smile. It might not be routine, but you can definitely get used to this.


	21. Male Judge/Female Cap: Sweet angsty smut NSFW

[ **REQUEST:** _"Hey, I love love love your writings! Would you be willing to do Male Judge x Female Cap smut at all? anything goes! 💖💖"_ ](https://doodwrites.tumblr.com/post/186944865171/hey-i-love-love-love-your-writings-would-you-be)

**Word Count:** _~1.6k_

 **Warnings/Description:** _NSFW, Fluff, Angst, Third POV, Vague Male Judge, Vague Female Cap, Spoilers, Feelings, Trauma mention, Grinding, Fingering, Clothed Sex, Coming in ones own pants_

_(thanks for the req, love!! really enjoyed exploring this dynamic)_

The Judge doesn’t trust easy; he doesn’t believe in anything save for what can keep the nightmares away, and for a while, that was enough.

But when she came into his life, for first time in a long time, he felt hope - felt like he could breathe, again. She just seemed to have that effect on people - the Security Captain, or Cap like most seemed to call her. And when she became his handler- _friend_ , she would constantly call him -, the Judge even dared to dream. 

When their friendship became something more was still something the Judge looked upon as a thing of miracles. Why someone like her, the beloved Captain and savior of the world he himself failed to rescue, would want him was a question for the ages.

The Judge just couldn’t wrap his head around why they would care whether or not he lived or died, let alone find him an attractive enough partner to want to be something more than friends.

It started with simple touches that gradually began to linger, then, she started hugging him after brutal fights - asking if he was alright or if he needed help patching up - then, she would hug him even when there wasn’t a fight - she’d smooth her way into his arms while he’d lean up against the wall of Nick’s garage, no matter who was around, not caring what anyone thought, and then, after securing Prosperity and the rest of what used to be Hope County, she kissed him, and… and he kissed her back.

The day their relationship changed was one he would never forget. It’s on the way back to Prosperity one late afternoon. Cap wanted to go out and explore, something the Judge no longer cared to do - too many memories, too many lingering ghosts -, but he, of course, would never voice this; he wouldn’t risk her leaving him when she and Carmina were the only ones left who looked at him like a person anymore. 

He also wouldn’t risk her leaving unprotected - he understood her other friends would have her back, but no one would or could protect her like he did. He’d die before he let anything hurt her. So, he ignored the voices in his head that told him everything was his fault and followed her through the flowering devastation without so much as a hint of fear.

Cap is driving, probably five or so miles away from Prosperity when she suddenly pulls over, stops the car, and turns to face him. At first, the Judge thinks that there’s something wrong, that he, perhaps, did something wrong, but the way she looks at him, features scrunched cutely like she’s deep in thought, doesn’t appear angry in the least.

She reaches over, hand touching his, and asks, “Are you alright?” By itself, the question is a common one, but in this context, it confuses him.

So, the Judge grunts with a shrug of his shoulders. He tries not to think about how he’s feeling most days, most especially when he’s around her. She makes him feel… different. Warm. Good. And despite all her reassurances and Carmina’s encouragements to just be happy, he still can’t help but feel like he doesn’t deserve it.

Of course, his less than helpful response doesn’t appease Cap, and she isn’t about to let it slide either. She turns to him fully, hand still on his, and gives him the most serious face he’s seen her give in a while, “No, _really_. Are you OK? I-… Do you want to go back? To Prosperity, I mean?”

The question felt like a shock of ice, but the Judge refuses to acknowledge it. Acknowledging his fear would be like actualizing it, like coming to the realization that maybe this is it - maybe Cap is finally tired of him looming like a dark cloud, quiet and traumatized and so, _so_ fucked in the head. Maybe this is her asking him nicely to leave and never come back. Maybe-

“‘Cause, you always… tense up whenever we get back there. And then…” She sighs, still holding his hand as she runs her other through her hair in exasperation, “I see how they treat you. It’s gotta be tiring, right? How they’re all scared or suspicious, and even though I get it - kinda… not really - I know it’s gotta…”

 _Hurt._ But, of course, the Judge doesn’t say this. He just looks at her and listens.

The Captain strokes her thumb over his gloved knuckles and then says what he’s been dreaming about since she first began showing an interest in him, “We don’t have to go back, you know? We could just, go wherever.” And then she smiles and it makes his heart hurt, “As long as we’re together, I don’t think it matters.”

The Judge feels himself still, breath caught in his lungs, like his brain just short circuited, and it must scare her because she pats his arm, repeating his given name a few times before saying his real name, the one everyone had forgotten - including him - and something about it makes it hard to think about anything, but _her_.

Suddenly, he reaches over and pulls her into his lap, mind barely keeping up with his body as he tugs her close, scarred lips capturing hers in a desperate kiss that he’s pleasantly surprised to find she reciprocates with similar ferocity.

He runs his hands over her clothed chest, popping open clasps until she’s exposed to her belly button. He stops just long enough to rip his gloves off, then trails his hands over her torso, stroking down her sides to grip her hips as she grinds down against him so nicely he can’t help the quiet grunt he gives.

Cap smiles down at him sweetly, kissing him even as she rolls her hips into his harder. She pulls away, resting her forehead against his, and says between airy breaths, “I know I want this, but… are you sure this is OK?”

Something inside his chest sings at her question, her caring, and despite how jumbled his thoughts usually are, the Judge knows what he wants. He nods once, and brings her in for another kiss, already missing the way she tastes.

She moans into his mouth as one of his hands trails down to tug on her shorts. It’s clumsy how he rids her of the rough fabric, with Cap mostly doing the work, working them down to her knees and only one of her thighs before she gives up with a playful roll of her eyes and goes right back to kissing him.

He’s thankful, bringing her in closer as she tries to do his own clothes in kind, but the rope belt around his hips prove difficult to remove. He feels her frown, trying clumsily to untie the knot, but the Judge is impatient, length aching after feeling the drag of her sex on his thigh and hearing how pretty she sounds whimpering against him.

He takes her hips in one hand and slides his other around and behind, slipping two fingers beneath her underwear to stroke her open. The cry she gives has the Judge smiling, nipping the exposed skin of her chest as he works her against his fingers, leading her into a hard pace.

She falls forward, fingers gripping his jacket as she mouths along his neck, moaning, following his rough thrusts, pressing her clit into the tented front of his pants as she rocks herself back and forth on his fingers.

He feels her pulse, close already (pride swells in his chest), and crooks his digits, almost distracted by how he himself feels. There’s a building ache tensing his muscles, and despite how badly he wants to hold on, wants to slip into her and make her cry out his name, the Judge can’t help the stuttered groan that falls from him. 

Cap kisses the corner of his mouth and trails her lips all the way to his ear, “I’m so close,” she says, and he knows, he can feel the way her slick runs down to his wrist, how her sex clenches rhythmically around his fingers, “I want to cum, but I don’t wanna do it without you.”

Her words curl tight in the Judge’s stomach, forcing a strangled grunt from his lips as he leans his head back, fingers still working fervently inside her. She whimpers, voice growing louder, higher pitched, “Are you close? _Fuck_ , please tell me you’re close…”

The Judge nods, practically dizzy with his want, and Cap gives a breathless laugh before ducking down and kissing his jaw, “Cum for me,” she whispers a little desperately and he does. The Judge ruts up into her, back arching, hips rolling as he holds her down, forcing her to ride his fingers, his aching dick, even as she spasms, pressing her soaking wet heat down hard as she cries out his name.

She shivers when he pulls out, and just as he’s about to wipe her off on his pants, she grabs his wrist and slips his fingers into her mouth. The Judge makes a sound halfway between a growl and a whine low in his throat before snatching his hand away and quickly pulling her into a deep kiss she smiles into.

As they both wind down, the Judge notices the sun has almost fell below the horizon, coloring the world in bright hues that reflect on Cap’s skin in a way that makes his breath catch. She’s still smiling down at him, affection bright in her eyes as she falls forward into his chest and sighs happily along his neck.

And something about it all just feels so right that the Judge doesn’t even think about moving her. He just holds her tight and lets the colors of the sky fade into twinkling stars.


	22. Pratt/Reader: "I'll do you right here, right now." NSFW

[**REQUEST:** "HEY so... * cough cough *... "I'll do you right here, right now" from the NSFW list, Staci Pratt x Deputy? It's fine if you don't feel like writing him though! Also I really don't know if someone already requested this HAVE A GREAT DAY"](https://doodwrites.tumblr.com/post/186951315766/hey-so-cough-cough-ill-do-you-right)

**Word Count:** _~1.3k_

**Warnings/Description:** _NSFW, Gender-Neutral Reader, Pre-In Game Events, Dom/Sub Elements, Dirty Talk, Penetration (receiving), Choking (breath-play),_

_(From the[NSFW Dominant Starters Prompt List](https://doodwrites.tumblr.com/post/183798241237/nsfw-dominant-starters). did kind of a mash up of both, hope that’s cool :) also, thank u for the sweet messages, lovely_

Pratt pushes you against the door leading into your apartment, kissing you and smirking when you moan against him. You try to pull away, panting with a breathless laugh as you turn around, trying with fumbling hands to unlock the door while Pratt distracts you by kissing down your neck.

“We’re never going to make it inside if you don’t give me a second,” you laugh, trying to slip the key in with shaking hands, only to have Pratt smooth his palms up your arms as he steps in so close you can feel him through his jeans.

“That doesn’t sound so bad to me,” Pratt growls playfully, voice husky between the small bites and bruises he peppers along your neck.

Somehow, you manage to unlock the door with a faux annoyed sigh that quickly dissolves into a quiet whimper when Pratt latches onto a sensitive spot on your neck that has you pausing, “You wouldn’t dare; we- we’re still in our unifo- _oh, fuck_ -”

Pratt laughs, tucking you in close to his chest as he whispers in your ear, hand having slipped down the front of your jeans to stroke you openly, “ _I’ll do you right here, right now_ , baby, don’t tempt me.”

You shiver against him before scrambling for the door and yanking it open and dragging Pratt inside.

It’s a blur of rushed touches and dropped clothes as you try to lead him through your dark home without breaking the searing kiss he has you locked in. You think you almost make it, until Pratt growls a low curse, rips the rest of your clothes off, and turns you around to bend you over the closest flat surface.

He leans down, stroking himself along your entrance with one hand while the other holds your hip in place, “Can’t wait anymore, I need you.”

You barely get the chance to whimper out his name before he’s sliding in, hot and thick, filling you with one solid thrust. Your breath catches in your throat at the same time Pratt lets out a strangled groan, giving you a few seconds to adjust before he slowly pulls out and then slips back inside.

He hits that spot deep inside you, tip grinding into aching heat, forcing you to clench around him. You tilt forward with a high keen as the pleasure mounts, knees buckling so hard he growls and reaffirms his hold with a bruising grip on either side of your hips. The angle and pace shift to something slower, harder, and on his next stroke you feel the thick length of him slide in perfectly, stretching your pulsing sex and sinking in so, so, so deep you could swear you feel him in your throat.

You arch your back, nails scraping into the desk below as you try to buck back onto him, his name a low, moan that ends in a high pitched gasp when he pulls out, flips you onto your back, and thrusts right back in.

Pratt chuckles, hazel eyes dark as he watches you reach for him, clumsy, shaking hands scratching along his crumpled shirt before he catches both your wrists and pins them above your head with one calloused hand. The action sends a trill down your spine and brings his face so tantalizingly close, his chest rubbing against your chest with every deep upstroke he fucks into you.

Another desperate whimper of his name and Pratt kisses the corner of your lips and tilts his head to bite a tingling bruise into the thin skin of your neck. When he pulls away, releasing your wrists and standing at his full height, he grins, “Look at you all wet and tight and filled with my cock…” Pratt runs his hand down the center of your chest before his thumb once more catches on your sex, stroking hard and firm and making your head spin as your small whimpers turn to desperate cries. 

He bites his lip, tossing his head back and groaning low in his throat. He looks down at you, riding that wave of sweltering pleasure as he eyes you, gaze switching from your face then briefly to where he’s pounding into you, dick slick with precum and fitting so nicely inside he can’t wait to see what you’ll look like filled to the brim with his cum.

Pratt nods, jaw tight as he rubs you with the same maddeningly quick strokes he fucks into you with, “You like that, baby?” Your answering moan is met with Pratt’s breathless laugh as he leans down to press a rough, sloppy kiss to your lips, “Yeah, I know you do, sweetheart, I know you do…” You feel him smile before he pulls back just enough to watch your face, dropping his grip on your wait to glide his hand up to cuff just beneath your jaw and cinch tight.

The sudden pressure nearly sends you over the edge, the spike of helplessness - of Pratt’s undeniable control curling low and pulling you tight like a vice around his throbbing cock. Pratt chokes, but still doesn’t falter in the rough beat of his hips. Instead he works faster, rubbing insistently, steadily, cock pounding right into that soft, aching part of you that has you jolting against his hand, clinging onto his wrist as you peer up at him through half-lidded eyes.

“You’re close, aren’t ya’, baby? So close you don’t know what to - _fuck…_ \- what to do with yourself, huh?”

You nod as best you can with his hand wrapped around your throat, lips parted, and gaze blurring. You can hear your heartbeat just over the steady smack of Pratt ramming you into the desk; you’re so ready, so close, if only he could just-

“You wanna cum for me, baby? I wanna see what you look like when you just fucking…-“ Pratt snaps his hips into yours so hard you see stars, breath caught in your chest as he dangles you over the precipice - so close, so close, so close-

Pratt’s fingers flex around your neck, his other stroking you faster, harder, until it feels like you’re floating and his voice just barely clears through the pleasure, “Cum for me, baby,” he groans, “nice and loud, for me-“

And like that, your vision blanks, aching heat coiling in your gut so tight it snaps and you’re screaming Pratt’s name so loud you barely catch his low and amused praise, words grunted between harsh breaths as he continues to pound into you, “That’s it, sweetheart, take it- take it nice and deep…” before he cums, filling you with thick heat that drips and smears as he rides out his pleasure, forehead pressed into your shoulder while he whispers compliments with a gruff tone, “You did so good, better than I could imagine… fuck you were so good…”

After you both recover, Pratt pulls out of you and picks you up, drowsily leading you both to the couch nearby. You cling to him, thankful while at the same time impressed with how easily he seems to carry you. Once you’re close, he drops onto the cushions with you still in his arms and lays you both down. You’re cradled warmly in his arms as he tugs on a quilted throw blanket on top of the both of you.

You find yourself surprised, despite the exhaustion. Considering all the rumors of Pratt’s fuck-boyness being the talk of the department on most days, you half expected him to high tail it the moment he was done, yet here you are, held sweetly in his arms. 

Feeling just a bit daring, you stroke your index over the hand tucked into your chest only to almost startle when he lifts it and twines his fingers between yours softly.

You feel him chuckle a little before pressing a gentle kiss to the top of your head, “‘Night to you too, babe,” Pratt murmurs into your hair, thumb caressing the back of your palm and going slower the further into sleep he falls.

“Night,” you whisper, before taking a deep breath and letting yourself drift off into warm and contented darkness.


End file.
